JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Pink All Over
by SpookersKookers
Summary: Today we follow a new JoJo, a JoJo not from the Joestar bloodline. He's a simple boy with a simple life and he was okay with it. But after being struck by a Stand Arrow along with two of his friends his world turned upside down. Takes place after the ending of Stone Ocean.
1. Chapter 1: A Bizarre Morning

**Authors Note: Heya! It's ya boi SpookersKookers, a newbie here in the fanfiction business. Wanted to try my hand in writing a story about one of my favorite animes: JJBA. This story however is not centered around the canon characters tho. Its full of original characters made by me and in the future maybe some other people too.**

 **The setting of the story is somewhere in good ol 'Murica (FUCK YEAH). You don't need to know exactly where, it's not important to the story. Lets call the city Lucky City.**

 **So leave a review because that would really help me in developing as a better writer.**

 **Thanks and enjoy the first chapter!**

 **Chapter 1: Bizarre Morning**

A teenage boy sat groggily at the foot of his bed, he scratched his messy black hair as he let out an annoyed growl. Early mornings were never to his liking at first but depending on the specific events, it won't be much of a bother; soon he'll start to warm up to it.

He lazily gathered his clothes for school: a black and gray striped v neck t-shirt, maroon pants, and a pair of gray Nike shoes.

Before showering however, he brought with him his cellphone and browsed some 'Dank Memes'. A term that meant so much to the boy whereas the people around him have absolutely no idea what it is, he'd call these people grudgingly 'Normies'.

After finishing up his nice hot shower and putting on clothes, the adolescent now fully a wake slicked his hair to the right side of his head with gel as he examined himself in the mirror. His face having a few Acne.

"Pussy Destroyer…" he chuckled to himself.

He then left the room grabbing his marine blue backpack and brown rectangular rimmed eyeglasses. On the way to the dining table he ran into his mom who was combing her shoulder length brown hair.

"Good morning, Jerico~" she greeted her son in a tone you would use on a baby.

"Mornin', what's for breakfast?"

"Ahhhh…. I think it's half cooked eggs and hotdog" she said as she continued to shape her hair.

"Thanks" he mumbled then continued his way towards the food. Jerico was never much of a talker to his family primarily because he felt awkward around them, there really is no specific reason to this. Although to his friends they knew him far better than anyone of his relatives, he's more comfortable to open up to them.

The ride to school is usually a quiet trip, with him sitting in the back of his family's white 2010 Montero Sport; a gift his aunt gave to his father. Sitting next to him were his little brother and next to him was his older sister. 9 and 17 respectively, he's 15. At the front seats were his mom who was applying her makeup and his dad driving.

Jerico looked at his blue G-Shock watch, 7:30 it flashed.

He relaxed in his seat as he slid further down and pushed his knees up against the back of his mom's seat. Judging by the time he wasn't going to be late so he was free to get lost in his imagination, absent-mindedly looking out of his side of the car window watching the cars, people and houses they pass by.

"Ma, ma, ma" his sister tapped on her mother's left shoulder.

"Mmmm?" she replied not taking her eyes off her makeup mirror.

"After school can I go to a friend's house? Please?"

"Ask your father."

"Dad?"

"No."

His sister made a noise of disappointment.

"Why? It's for a project." She pouted.

"There's a maniac shooting at people with a bow and arrow."

"What? Really?"

"Yep, just heard it on the radio today," He overtook a few cars and skillfully swerved to avoid the other cars in the opposite lane "Apparently he's a fellow who's been breaking into homes and targeting random people in public. Only a few survived those incidents, about 8 people died while 3 lived, all in one night."

"Why a bow and arrow though," Jerico interjected "What? Is he too sophisticated and hipster to use a gun or a knife?"

His father shrugged, honking at a car that abruptly stopped in the middle of the road.

"Like I said, maniac. From now on every night we make sure we lock the doors and windows, don't go outside without my permission nor your mother's and after having our permission you should have a guardian with you- What is that car doing? It's blocking the whole road god damnit!"

In front of them was an old run-down maroon colored station wagon with some of its paint already peeling off. Numerous dents covered the exterior while it belched pitch black smoke. Suddenly a man kicked his way out of the car's door, spilling out dozens of bottles of booze in the process. Upon closer inspection the man wore an oversized towel coat coat full of holes over a bile and alcohol stained green shirt and just a gray underwear to cover his shame. The animal of a man then promptly emptied his stomach on the pavement whilst angrily shouting something about "those damn hookers."

Everyone in the car fell silent at the man, and everyone else near the scene, a mother who was walking her children to school frantically covered their eyes and hurriedly pushed them away.

"Mama look! A hobo!" One of them pointed at the man.

"Yes dear, now don't make eye contact. Last time you did one of them threw a bag of their shit at us." She said the last part under breath.

"Hey!" a man behind Jerico's family's car yelled "get off the road asshole!"

The unruly man fixed his gaze on the one who shouted, his glare as fierce as a predator finding prey.

"Shut the hell up, your voice is annoying." He growled as he scratched his long dirty hair and goatee.

Wait, long dirty hair and a goatee? The man scrambled to his car's sideview mirror and took a good hard look at himself.

" _It can't be…How?"_ he thought.

"Great, now we got another psycho," Jerico's father remarked "this is the reason why you kids should study hard or else you'd end up like that guy."

Jerico and his siblings nodded, whenever his parents, uncle, aunt, and grandma would see a person with a less than fortunate life they'd sermon the kids about the importance of education. But he can tell they were directing their warnings particularly to him. Jerico's sister, Marie is top of her class and a member of the student council at that, she's almost finishing her senior years at high school and pursuing a medical course in college.

His little brother, Zachary has a speech disorder, Jerico didn't know the exact details because of his disinterest at the time when they took Zachary to a check-up years ago. During his time with him however he observed that his sibling would constantly ask questions about things whose answers he either knows or is painfully obvious.

Lastly about himself, he's an average boy that got average grades. Although his Math is a much different and touchy subject. Jerico closed his eyes, he'll wait for the whole situation on the road to resolve itself.

The people on the road are starting to get impatient and angry. They had places to bee and some sure to-be drug user was causing a large traffic.

"This…this is the guy-" The ragged man said as he continued staring at his reflection, gripping the mirror in disbelief.

"You, useless life wasting piece of shit! I told you to get your shitty car and your shitty ass out of the road!" The man in the car from before yelled again while sticking his head out of the window. A sickening crunch is then heard startling Jerico awake and then followed by a scream from him, his parents and sister, and the other people stuck in traffic.

The sideview mirror of the station wagon owned by the unkempt man was ripped off its mounting and launched with great force and speed at the still-yelling person in the car. It embedded deeply in the middle of his skull, the momentum throwing the now dead body out of the car's window and onto the ground. Blood splattered in huge spurts on the car door and pavement, the eyeballs falling out of their sockets.

Jerico screamed obscenities at no one, his sister terrified; covered Zachary's eyes who asked what was going on. His mother shrieked at her husband to take them away from here.

He gladly obliged as he stepped on the gas and maneuvered over the station wagon, careful not to hit anyone especially THAT man.

The trip to school was silent after that.

But Jerico's whole life being not so silent anymore after this bizarre day.

()()()

At the entrance to his school two of his closest friends waited for him, Michael and Lincoln. Michael is a chubby black skinned teen about 5"7 tall and of Japanese descent, he may look unfit but he's a powerhouse to be reckoned with. He wore a camouflage shirt and green shorts, his black hair also styled like Jerico's: slicked to the right with gel.

Lincoln has a lighter shade of dark skin than Michael making Jerico the only white skin of the bunch. Lincoln is a short skinny looking teenager that can run abnormally fast but had little control over his speed. Like Jerico he also wore glasses but with a bigger rim and dark in color. His clothing consisted of a simple red and white striped polo and denim pants.

"Oi, Babes we've been waiting for so long you piece of shit don't you have an alarm clock huhuouououou?" Micheal yodeled out the last word.

It's a running joke between the three of them that Michael has claimed both Jerico and Lincoln as girlfriends, they went to as far as holding each other's hands and making seductive jokes to each other that would be followed by laughing soon after. 'It's not gay if you say no homo' is their only defense.

"I watched someone get _murdered_ in traffic." Jerico robotically responded.

Michael and Lincoln's eyes widened.

"Woah, holy shit dude. Are you alright?" Lincoln asked concerned.

"You're not shitting with us?" Michael added.

"No, I'm not-" Images of the mangled head of the murdered man flashed into his mind, a sight that instantly made Jerico puke near the bushes. Lincoln came to his aid by rubbing his back and whispering some words of assurance. After vomiting, Michael handed him his bottle of water to which Jerico took gratefully.

"Thanks, this is one of the few times you care about me." He weakly smiled at Michael.

"Deadass, I care about you all the time."

They then entered school together with Jerico giving more details on how it happened to the best of understanding.

Across the road from school stood a young girl about 18 years old, she has light blonde hair tied into two pigtails and blue eyes. She wore a bright pink unbuttoned uniform and a loose red necktie with the knot resembling a heart over a white tank top, a miniskirt, knee socks and leather shoes. Her height is about 6 feet and of slender build, and what looks to be b-cup breasts.

A crazy glint shines in her eyes as she examines the school.

"I can feel it," she cooed "the residents of these school must be what you're looking for right? No wonder you're itching to _pierce_ someone now."

In her hands was a simple bow but a menacing arrow that vibrated with growing intensity.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2: PIERCED!

**Chapter 2: PIERCED!**

In an alley by the shady part of the city hid the ragged man a.k.a. the 'murderer.' The walls had poorly made graffiti on them, gang names if one were to inspect closely and the floor was littered with garbage, dead rats and empty syringes. Grey smog covered the sky as birds chirped in one of the nearby railings of an apartment porch.

He was hiding by a green dumpster that covered his presence from the view of outside the alley entrance. The man was visibly shaking, he stared at his calloused hands then grabbed his head while tears ran down his face.

"T-This…This," he choked out "isn't _me_."

He gripped his head tighter.

"And I killed someone."

The man didn't know exactly how he did it, that other man's voice was irritating and his choice of words didn't help. Next thing he knew he had somehow do what he did.

Oh, and he couldn't forget about the police, no. What would happen to him now that he was sure he was being pursued by the authorities? I mean he did kill someone in broad daylight and in traffic caused by him. Years in prison maybe? No, that would be too merciful.

Every second his fear and guilt grew heavy on his heart. His breathing becoming more ragged, continuous streams of tears and sweat were very visible.

The man was on the brink of a mental breakdown when a line appeared on his body, starting from the top of his head to his groin. His skin and even his clothes quickly peeled off from the line, like peeling a banana. It then fell to the ground without a sound.

"Wha-?"

The peeled skin and clothes then melted together into a puddle of black liquid.

From the removal of the 'black liquid' it has revealed that the man was a young adult by the age of 19. He possessed sharp and handsome features with a few freckles, blindingly white skin and jet-black hair styled into spikes. He wore a white tank top, ripped jeans and black under armor shoes.

The 19-year old, taken aback by this sudden change of events, inspected himself.

"I'm…me now?" He whispered.

He looked at his own reflection by using the dark fluid from earlier to not acknowledging that _it_ was the reason why he looked like a homeless fuck in the first place.

"Yes! Chester Parker is back yo!" He cheered "And he's as handsome as ever!"

A few onlookers peered into the alley Chester is in and just dismissed him as a delinquent.

He was ecstatic, now the police wouldn't be chasing him now that he's back to normal-

"Wait, why am I so happy?"

Chester's expression darkened. "I still killed someone and that is a regret I will carry my whole life, even if that dude was a huge dick."

While he was busy lamenting, the black puddle stealthily got on Chester's shoes and up his body.

" _I've heard from my pastor once that the only way to redeem yourself from murder is to nurture another life. So, my best course of getting this huge weight off my heart is to find that man's next of kin and support him or her as best as I can."_

Chester then felt his right arm get heavier as if another weight just added to it

He looked at his arm to see what was the case. It was the slime, but it has now taken the shape of a little monster. Its whole size is equal to that of a small dog and just as heavy. Its whole body mostly dominated by a wide mouth that led to a sea of pitch black abyss and two pure red angry eyes.

Chester was usually a calm man, able to bottle up his emotions enough for him to find a suitable place to let it all out. That's what let him maintain his composure to let him run away when he committed murder. So, he held in his scream as not to attract too much attention but in hindsight he probably should have called for help against whatever this _thing_ is.

Instead, he frantically shook his arm where the slime was as an attempt to get it off.

" _SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!"_

His efforts proved futile as the slime just simply sat there and stared at him. Although after a few more seconds of shaking for some reason Chester felt ready to vomit himself.

" **STOP**." A firm voice told behind him.

Chester turned to look at the person, forgetting the slime monster on his arm again to which it also looked to where Chester was looking. It was another man that looked to be about his age, but Chester wasn't so sure about that because he gauges someone's age by their height. The man was like a walking rainbow, his long hair was dyed multiple shades of red and orange and a lone piercing on his lips. He wore a multi-colored poncho over a lime green shirt, purple baggy pants and lo and behold: blue Crocs.

Chester raised his eyebrow, and so did the slime.

"You're attacking your own stand, that is very unwise." The fashion disaster stated.

All credibility of the man instantly vanished from Chester's perspective. Also, this person's choice of clothing was painful to the eye, literally and metaphorically.

"Stand?"

"I assume you just obtained it, come with me if you want to understand more."

"And I should trust you because?"

"Because-"

The air around the man started to tighten and the corners of Chester's vision darkened, his heartbeat also increasing.

" _What? What is this feeling?"_ Chester fearfully thought.

"-I am just like you."

()()()

Jerico studies at a private school, he's a freshman. His mother is a grade school teacher and his father manages 4 supermarkets and a restaurant. A comfortable and mildly luxurious lifestyle but his father made sure to never spoil his children, he'd teach them the value of hard work and humility. They all turned out okay, although his sister still has a lot more sass in her.

"Okay class, the lesson has ended, you may be dismissed." Said the Science Teacher to Jerico's current class. He is a man in his late 30's and he had a deep voice of which the tone was effeminate.

It was now 3:00 P.M. Jerico stretched as his other classmates packed their belongings and left the room, some stayed for a while to chat with the teacher or other students. Jerico managed to eavesdrop on the few that were talking.

"Have you seen Lex lately? Haven't saw him since recess."

"Oh, you know how he is. This isn't the first time he's cutting classes."

"But what if he's been attacked by that crazy guy who's been shooting at people with a bow and arrow that I've heard on the radio this morning!?"

"You're a fucking idiot."

Jerico decided it was time to go and packed his books. His friends were surely waiting for him outside. The hallway of his school, contrary to the views of outsiders, wasn't a clean nor orderly place. The moment he stepped out of his room a stray thrown shoe almost hit his head, a distinct scent of sweat and perfume wafted through the air creating a vile odor. Floods of students moved in a messy but mesmerizing manner, some of them bumping into him. Jerico took a deep breath and smiled, he had realized it halfway through the day but it's Friday. He's now free to rest up for the weekend by browsing the internet and watching anime…same old, same old.

He sighed. Sometimes Jerico wished there was something more meaningful he can do on his free time. Knowing his lazy ass though there won't be any assurance that he'll diverge from his mundane routines. He then dived into the ocean of students all the while struggling to find the exit and his friends.

()()()

Erina has finally found a worthy candidate to receive a stand, all the other people just proved to be weak and died from the shock so she had to dispose of them. She was at the back of the school where the football field was and her target was sitting on the bleachers. It was Michael.

The arrow could very much sense the teen's will and so could she. The blonde felt very giddy at the thought and unconsciously started to rub her legs together. This person by far has the strongest willpower she has encountered and no doubt she'd get him to be on her side.

She then crouched near some bushes and slowly drew her bow as the arrow vibrated intensely.

"Yo, Michael." A voice called out.

Erina growled as the uninvited guest forced her to undraw her bow, the arrow humming in protest.

Michael nodded in acknowledgment at the person "Lincoln."

"Where's Jerico?" He asked.

"Don't know," Michael said in annoyance "must be doing some dumb shit like the idiot he is."

"Watch your profanity." Lincoln laughed at his meme. "But seriously, can you at least treat him like a decent human being?" he said this in a firm tone.

Michael has always been like this to Jerico, half of their time together is either being inseparable friends or long-time enemies/rivals. Ultimately at the end of every fight between them it usually ends up with Michael winning due to his physical build, fast mind and brutally honest tongue whereas Jerico was a much more kind, quiet and restrained person, but possesses an unusual behavior.

As Michael and Lincoln were making small talk and just waiting for their remaining friend, Erina felt the arrow vibrate. Only this time in a much more powerful way as it was actively trying to go near where the two people were at a surprisingly powerful force like a magnet. She had to grab on to the arrow to prevent it from accidentally pierce a random bystander again.

"What's with you?" She asked the arrow.

Erina hasn't experienced this type of reaction from the arrow, normally it responds to people who have the will to wield a stand. It's as if there are more than one person in the area who has a strong will-

An imaginary lightbulb appeared on top of her head.

Erina made a sound of understanding and uncontained excitement "I see how it is. So that other boy can also be a candidate." She grinned from ear to ear.

She drew the bow again only this time she pulled on the bowstring harder. Then two extra arms: one golden colored and the other silver, appeared behind her right shoulder to aid in pulling at the string harder. The arms looked ghostly in nature as at the ends of the said arms faded into transparency.

" _It'll be like hitting two birds with one stone."_

Erina plans on piercing them both. She then let go of the arrow; its whizzed through the air and headed straight for the two while purple energy spewed from its tip.

Out of nowhere Jerico had appeared next to Michael just as Erina released the arrow.

"Ey yo my chiggas I'm here, lit af my guy dab on that." Jerico dabbed.

" _What? No!"_ Erina mentally screamed.

But the deed was done as the arrow successfully pierced all _THREE_ of them.

Michael, Jerico and Lincoln screamed in pain as a purple aura enveloped the three friends causing a huge flash of light that for some reason no one else but Erina saw.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3: Silence of Macintosh Plus

**Disclaimer: I do not own JJBA, just the OC's. Some Stands are heavily inspired by real life people.**

 **Chapter 3: [Macintosh Plus] & [Downtown]**

The arrow pierced them through the side of their abdomens, making them a human kebab. Michael and Lincoln tried their hardest to keep their composure by taking long deep breaths while Jerico had passed out because of the shock. His limp body fell forward causing all three of them to launch down the seats of the bleachers.

"FUCKING SHIT, JERICO!" Michael cursed.

They landed with a thud on the lush green grass which cushioned their impact. Michael, who was sandwiched between the two, struggled to move as with the added dead weight of Jerico. Lincoln tried to break the arrow's shaft to separate from the two but it was too sturdy and they were in a too restrained position.

"What the hell was that for!?" Michael yelled at Jerico who was face first onto the ground, Michael hadn't realized yet that he was unconscious.

"Hey!" He slapped Jerico at the back of the head and was met with no response.

"Hey!" Michael shouted again but his voice now evident with worry.

He then turned to face Lincoln who also faced him. They nodded at each other in understanding and started shouting out to the school.

"HELP!"

"Someone help us!"

"Omigosh are you alright?" a tender voice rang out

Michael and Lincoln sighed in relief. Someone was coming! They both gripped their teeth at the pain, wincing and pulling at the grass. They looked at the source of the voice, it was Erina who had undressed her pink uniform and then tied the sleeves to her waist.

As she was running up to the two from the other side of the field they noticed she was holding a bow made of wood.

Michael blushed at her appearance but frowned, he was angry at her sure but her cuteness soothed his wrath while Lincoln silently threw curses at her.

"Yeah, I guess but why the fuck did you shoot at us?" he responded.

Erina ignored him and instead approached Jerico. She kneeled in front of him and grabbed his right arm to check his pulse.

"He's still alive," She told Michael and Lincoln "B-but he does not have much time."

She grabbed at the shaft of the arrow and pulled with the help of the same golden robot-like arm from before, Michael and Lincoln hadn't noticed it. It was like a miracle as the arrow was pulled out, their wounds disappeared as if it were never there in the first place.

Then near Michael, rocks ranging from pebbles to cobbles gathered by emerging from the ground and started to pile on top of each other until it reached a height of 6".

It solidified to form a perfect replica of the Statue of David excluding the penis as it was replaced with a bulge, it wore a scarf made of stone but astoundingly it was freely moving and even being affected by the wind as it was swishing smoothly like a regular fabric, and it raised a marble apple in its right hand in height to its shoulder.

Michael could not form any words in his mouth nor any coherent thoughts in his mind, it's not every day you get to see rocks come out of the ground and then form an exact copy of a masterpiece and other bizarre elements.

A word appeared in his mind, it started to reverberate in the halls of his before silent thoughts as it grew louder and louder almost deafening. It said…

" **『** **Macintosh Plus** **』** " He whispered.

The statue made eye contact with Michael, some how he felt connected with it as if looking at a mirror. This however did not calm his nerves at all, this statue is defying everything that he knew and it was confusing and scaring him to no end.

Lincoln was having the same predicament as Michael, in front of him is a humanoid figure 5"7 in height and feminine in appearance. It's head taking the form of a shackle from a padlock with two keys floating within it, acting as eyes.

It has a-cup breasts while the numbers 0 and 10 are respectively on the left and right breasts with a keyhole between it. Mechanical arms sprout on both sides of its torso, a waist and two legs also adorn the lower half of its slender body whilst wearing a pink thong. The whole being made of shining silver metal.

" **『** **Downtown** **』** " Lincoln whispered like Michael.

Erina hurriedly inspected the two beings, furrowing her eyebrows and pinching her chin in thought. She tapped the bow and arrow at her left thigh and mumbling to herself.

"You…" She spoke in a soft voice and gestured at the chubby Japanese "your name is Michael right?"

"Uh, yeah but I've never seen you before are you new here-"

"Your Stand is perfect for saving your friends life."

Michael flinched, 'Stand?' 'saving his friends life?' What was a stand? Is it that statue that appeared before him? Also, his wounds were healed and so were Lincoln's. It would be safe to assume that Jerico would also be fine, right? He looked over to his friend, Michael's blood ran cold as he saw _something_ strangling the life out of Jerico who was still passed out but his wounds were gone just as he thought.

The thing that was attacking Jerico was a male humanoid being hovering over the unconscious boy's body. It was roughly just the same size as Jericho with the same body build: lanky, it's most notable appearance is the pink body suit covering its whole body leaving the face and hands uncovered. The eyelids sewn shut and on it were what looks to be eyes drawn on with a black marker.

Its face was that of a person who has completely given in to the madness, its mouth stretched into a perpetual grin. It made eye contact with Michael and whispered loud enough for him to hear:

 **"** **ORE WA OCHINCHIN GA DAISUKI NANDAYO"** it said with pure malevolence.

His first instinct was to punch the thing in the face, and so he did. As Michael pushed himself from the ground he reared his fist back and hit the pink entity with all his might.

 **『** **Macintosh Plus** **』** had also synced with Michael's movements and joined in on the punch.

"Wait, no don't!" Erina shrieked.

"Get away from him!" He bellowed.

The combined force of the punch sent it flying a few feet away and then rolling on the ground. Erina grabbed Michael by the shoulder and pulled him back to restrain him. She was already panting and sweating in worry.

"You're only going to hurt your friend!"

"What?"

"Look!" She pointed at where Jerico is.

Michael turned to where her finger was pointing, Jerico had also flew to where the pink man was and a large angry purple bruise appeared on his right cheek with a long line of blood dripping from his mouth. Michael's dread became heavier.

"If you do any harm on his stand, then the damage is reflected to him!" the once soft-spoken girl's voice now in an anxious tone.

He could not look at Erina, he kept on staring at Jerico's hurt figure and watched the blood plip onto the ground. Every second felt an eternity as the girl's shouts were inaudible as Michael reflected on all wrongdoings he did to his eye-glass wearing friend.

()()()

First day of school was awkward, Michael had just transferred from his previous town to this new city, mainly because of all the trouble he got into in his old middle school. Cases of punching a student so hard one of their teeth broke off; tooth and all, chasing his classmate with a swiss army knife, and body slamming someone. Introducing himself to his Homeroom Class in the first year of high school wasn't memorable, just told his name then walked to his seat in the middle.

That's when he saw him. Jerico was seating on the right side of the room, doing god knows what on a green notebook. Michael didn't think of him as much back then, when he did acknowledge him though his thought was:

 _"_ _He looks like a retard."_

…

5 Months into the school year Michael and Jerico became quick friends through anime, dank memes, and mutual hate for each other. It was a bizarre friendship that will grow into an inseparable bond in the following years. Still, that didn't stop them from doing utterly idiotic stuff to each other.

"Michael, please. I don't wanna." Jerico pleaded.

"C'mon don't be a pussy. Besides you had this coming."

Michael is getting ready to slug him in the shoulders. Jerico was leaning on the wall of the school as a support if ever the hit would force him on the ground. The white-skinned teen had told him an atrocious pun and Michael wouldn't let him leave until he got back at him.

Michael was at a running distance as he cracked his knuckles.

Jerico clenched his muscles, eyes, and instinctively, his butt cheeks _"Fuck."_

The plump Japanese-American dashed towards his friend, jumped, and jabbed with a third of his power that caused the wall behind Jerico to vibrate and the latter to slide down the wall in a daze, too numb to feel the pain and the growing bruise on where he had hit him.

Now Michael may be overweight, but underneath the fats were well trained muscles that were the product of years of Muay Thai and he knew how to use his bulk to his advantage, however he wasn't all brawn. Michael is excellent at logical reasoning and analyzation, and being one of the smartest students in Math.

Whereas Jerico spends his time slacking off and browsing the internet. He's one of the people that gobbles up food in an instant but never gains any weight; rendering him skinny in shape, his height has skyrocketed thanks to a brief swimming career that earned him a silver medal. One some occasions when he was in a spiritless mood he'd draw.

Michael walked up to his downed friend "Oh, shit Jerico you alright?" he laughed.

No response.

"Jerico?"

()()()

A Year Later…

"Hey Michael, you see that girl?" Jerico pointed to a scantily-clad woman, who was standing at the opposite side of the sidewalk. They were both walking home from school and just so happened to come across her.

"Yeah? And don't point dumbass, she might see us." Michael didn't like it when the teen would be the one starting conversations, it usually would be about a questionable topic.

"I bet she's a thot, I mean look at those clothes."

"Of-course she's a prostitute."

"WAT," Jerico half-shouted "Really?"

Michael now highly vexed, decided to shut him up. He didn't feel like punching today so he planned on prodding him in the arm with the ball pen in his pocket. With one swift motion he pulled the pen out of his pocket and jabbed it hard into Jerico's right arm.

"WHOOSH." Michael said as an added sound effect.

"AUGHHHH!"

Jerico screamed and held the part where his friend had jabbed him.

"The hell are you screaming about? It's just a pen—" Michael's eyes wandered to his hand that held the pen, it didn't have a cap on and blood trickled from the ballpoint tip.

He looked again at Jerico and saw some more blood dripping from his arm that he was gripping. Michael had stabbed him.

…

"MICHAEL!"

 **SLAP**

Michael held his cheek that Erina had slapped, she was on the brink of crying and hyperventilating. The blonde then pointed at Jerico where the pink bodied-being resumed its assault, the place where he had hit it was but a light sprain.

 **"** **Afgoo sdkaw basbfb fnmfdsjb!"** It yelled at Jerico in pure gibberish.

"Your **『** **Macintosh Plus** **』** 's power is: Fill!" Erina blurted out "You can fill anything up with anything by throwing your Stand's apple at your target! Now quick, fill him with willpower!"

"Heheheh…. Fill up anything…." Jerico gargled out, he was still passed out and getting slowly killed by the entity.

 **"** **Bjsdnkfgn wn jskk! Mwekkewk!"**

Michael bewildered at the sudden outburst could only look at her with a baffled expression.

"Your Stand—the statue, you can control it!"

 _"_ _I can?"_

He looked at the said statue with the latter giving him a blank stone-cold stare.

Michael pointed at the eye-glassed teen "Uhhh… T-throw your apple at him"

It did as it was told and tossed its stone apple at Jerico, making a loud plonking noise as it hit, bounced off his head and rolled on the ground, it then turned into sand as it disintegrated. Nothing happened.

 **"** **HAAAHAAAHAAA."** The thing taunted, it was a miracle how the teen was still alive.

"Oh-h no, di- did I inspect y-you wrong? I-I'm su- such an IDIOT!" Erina berated herself "And now it's all my fault your friend is dying!"

She fell to her knees and started sobbing into her hands "I'm sorry! I'm so _sorry_!"

 ** _"_** ** _She isn't wrong, Master."_** A baritone voice sounded in Michael's head. **_"My power IS: Fill."_**

He faced his statue again, this time he felt a strong connection between them.

 ** _"_** ** _Now choose the 5 things that I can use to fill up anything in this hour."_**

"What?"

 ** _"_** ** _Clock is ticking, Master. Our friend doesn't have much time."_**

"W-Will! Fill Jerico with Will!"

 ** _"_** ** _Alright, choose 4 more things."_**

"I DON'T CARE. Just fill him with will now!"

 ** _"_** ** _Understood."_**

This time **『** **Macintosh Plus** **』** took a pitching position, it bent its left knee up to its stomach, stretched its right hand where it held the stone apple behind his head then threw the former with high speeds at Jerico.

"Wait! holy shit sto—"

The apple upon immediate contact entirely disappeared at the boy's head.

"?"

Jerico's 'Stand' disappeared too, de-materializing without a sound of refusal.

Michael's jaw dropped in awe at these events, and so did the forgotten Lincoln whom had been sexually assaulting his stand while the whole thing happened.

"Ah~ You two are worthy of my attention~" a smooth voice sounded.

It was Erina, but this time her shy and timid demeanor had completely vanished and was replaced with a flamboyant and authoritative personality. Her school uniform now properly buttoned over her tank top and a neatly tied necktie.

"Sorry you had to see **me** like that. It's all my fault that I let that pathetic excuse of a man get pierced with the Stand Arrow that was supposed to be only for you two" the blonde gestured at the now slumbering figure of Jerico.

This entire change of pace mystified Michael to no end "Wha—"

"If you want more information about this whole mishap then go to this place." Erina took out a black sharpie, grabbed Michael's arm then started writing an address on it "That goes for you too… uuhhh, Lincoln, right? Right."

"Just don't bring **him**. Tell him about this to yourselves."

She blew a kiss at Michael causing the pot-bellied teen to blush and avert his gaze from her.

"Ciao!~"

She turned around and walked away, swaying her hips. Michael inspected what Erina had written: '70 Bowman St. South Wandsor,' and her phone number with a little heart at the bottom. He glanced at the blonde's slender figure and caught a glimpse of her uniform somehow coming unbuttoned and seemingly tying itself to her waist, he dismissed it as a trick of the light even with all the crazy things that had happened.

He was fairly sure though that he saw a star-shaped birthmark on the back of Erina's left shoulder.

TO BE CONTINUED…

 **Stand User:** Michael Eguchi

 **Stand Name:** **[Macintosh Plus]**

 **Appearance** : (Humanoid) Takes the form of the Statue of David wearing a scarf and holding a porcelain apple using the surrounding stones in the area, 6'' feet.

 **Stats:**

 _Power-_ C

 _Speed-_ C

 _Range-_ A (50 meters)

 _Precision-_ A

 _Durability-_ B

 _Potential-_ D

 **Stand Power:** [Fill]

-Able to fill up anything with anything, for example: filling an empty bowl with spiders.

[Macintosh Plus] can use up to 5 objects at a time to fill in that hour, in the future hour it can use a different set of materials.

[Macintosh Plus] utilizes this ability by throwing its apple at the targeted individual or object at high speeds, when it hits the ability will take effect.

The said apple however is made of very brittle material so it'll do no damage at all when making impact with something but it is still able to withstand the throwing force of [Macintosh Plus].


	4. Chapter 4: Pink Season (Act 1 of 2)

**Chapter 4: [Pink Season] of Jerico Lee (Act 1/2)**

The sun shone through the windows of the Lee household, waking its still-sleepy residence. Therese Lee is always the first to fully wake from her rest. The brown-haired mother routinely had to shake her three children awake and even her husband to get the day going, it was a frustrating task that she grew used to.

Pulling the covers off her and then letting out a yawn she put on her white morning slippers and trudged out of the room whilst her husband was still sleeping on their queen-sized bed. The night before she had noticed something bizarre about her son.

After returning home from school the teen was strangely enthusiastic about helping with the house chores and even studying his lessons. The latter being a very rare occurrence for her second born child as he mostly relies on stock knowledge, amazingly he's doing okay in class. Much to the dismay of his mother as she always nagged him that he can do good if not better than his valedictorian sister.

Now with witnessing the change of mindset from her son yesterday-night, she put her hopes in knowing that by this time he'd already woken himself up and didn't need her help.

…

Therese picked up her crocodile skin-designed handbag (no actual crocodiles were used) and headed towards the garage where her children and husband were.

"Where's your other son?" her husband, Bryan Lee Jr., asked in the driver seat as she opened the door to the car.

She looked at the back seats where she only saw Marie and Zachary. Sighing wearily, the mother of three left her hand bag on the car seat and returned to their two-story house. Climbing up the stairs with bated breath she stood in front of her son's room and knocked.

"Jerico? We're leaving." She called out.

Silence.

The mother knocked harder "Jerico?"

Silence yet again. Therese decided to enter his room as she twisted the doorknob, unlocked, the room was dark as the curtains covered the window only letting in a thin line of light. The air freezingly cold from the air conditioner. She turned on the lights and saw her son still sleeping, wrapped in his blankets.

Overcome with frustration and anger, his mother stomped over to his slumbering figure and furiously shook his shoulders.

"Jerico! I thought you already woke up! We're going to be late!" she yelled.

The boy made no response as he gripped his blanket over his body tighter, making a grunt as he did so. Infuriating his mother further, she grabbed his blanket and yanked it away.

"I thought you changed! Now we're late again because of your lazine—"

The brown-haired woman stopped midsentence as she saw the state her son is in. His whole body sweating through the pajamas and his face red as he shivered from the sudden coldness of the air. He let out a weak cough as he opened his pain filled eyes to look at his mother.

"sorry" he wheezed out.

Therese's mother instincts kicked in as she placed the back of her hand to her son's forehead, it was searing hot. She tenderly tucked him to bed then kissed his forehead.

"I'll tell your dad you won't be able to attend school," she said in a soft voice now understanding the problem "And I'll stay here to take care of you, okay?"

Jerico nodded. She hugged him for a while and left the room to tell the news to her husband. The sense of dread then returned to the boy as his mother exited the room. Waking up from a spltiing headache earlier this morning to which he still had, the boy felt a certain presence in his room. And that presence was still there in his room, sitting at the foot of his bed. For some reason his mother had never noticed it, that… _pink_ clothed entity staring at him right now with a crazed grin.

The teen was too weak, confused, and scared to shout out to anyone, even if he did he knew that it would do him no good. That person… no, _thing_. It wasn't human.

 **"** **Ore wa ochinchin ga daisuki nandayo."** malice dripped off every word.

()()()

Michael patiently waited in front of the school on the cracked stone stairs; the place where all three of his closest friends including him meet for the morning. He checked his watch: 7:54. Almost late for classes and Jerico still isn't here, Lincoln went on ahead for his early attendance while the Japanese stayed behind.

To pass the time until 8:00 the teen focused on bringing out just a little part of his 'Stand' as not to attract any attention. A small pebble gravitated towards the spot he willed it towards, upon reaching its destination it righted itself to a standing position and stayed that way.

Last night after doing all his schoolwork that his mom, who was comparably more ruthless to Jerico's own mom, threatened to kill him if he forgot to do it, he waited for everyone in his house to sleep then sneaked off into his backyard to test what more **『** **Macintosh Plus** **』** is capable of.

His efforts proving fruitful, finding out that the statue can sink into the ground so long as it was made of rocks, upon sinking into the ground of rocks its speed and durability doubles. Another find is that he could wear **『** **Macintosh Plus** **』** like an armor at the cost of becoming fatigued faster. However, his Stand couldn't freely control any more rocks when **『** **Macintosh Plus** **』** has already turned into its statue form.

Deciding to play around a little, he made the small rock spin in place. Then a sudden thought popped into his head. Willing another small pebble to the the same place his other pebble was, he made the former spin too and do battle with the latter.

He laughed out loud at what his idea had created _"Just like beyblade."_

Michael had a certain fondness for beyblades. To this day still having a mass collections of the spinning devices and avidly playing with it when he had the chance. His expertise on this subject goes as far to creating custom beyblades that were extremely deadly and illegal in the ring. One time when Jerico went over to his house to play the gyrating toys with him, Michael's custom beyblade had almost annihalated anything that the eye-glassed boy picked from the jap's collection. An incident occurred where that custom beyblade sent another beyblade flying into Jerico's hand causing a rather nasty gash.

His experiment went on for several minutes with the pebbles breaking from the continued collisions only for Michael to replace them with more pebbles, until the school bell rang signaling that classes were starting. He quickly dismissed his control over the rocks as he stood up, brushed the dirt off his pants and entered the school. Disappointed that he didn't talk to Jerico this morning and to show off his pebble 'beyblades'

 _"_ _He's late,"_ the dark-skinned boy thought to himself _"I'll show him and Lincoln in recess."_

Walking across the silent hallway he couldn't help but feel a sense of uneasiness in the air. Approaching his locker he gathered his books for the subject today. Suddenly he heard a loud banging sound behind, swiftly turning around he saw a fellow male student just a year below him.

The student was repeatedly hitting his head on the lockers. Michael took the time to look over the boy's clothes, a white faded shirt that he wore inside out, an aged blue short that was too wide as it sagged by his thighs, and two mismatched shoes. He was an explosion of bizarre with the only normal appearance is the neatly combed black hair. Deciding to mind his own business he packed the last of his stuff and briskly speed-walked from the boy.

He sighed in relief after gaining some distance from the odd lad and headed towards his classroom.

"I sense," The boy leaned on the locker when Michael had gotten out of earshot "a _Stand User_." His eyes white and lifeless whist drool dripped from his mouth. The voice wasn't actually coming from the boy but from his back. 6 Mechanical arms then sprouted from the source of the voice, his back, and all at once the hands grabbed at the flourescent light in the ceiling. Bursts of electricity zapped into the arms and coursed into the boy causing all the nearby lights to flicker on and off until finally the whole school was engulfed in darkness.

()()()

Jerico warily went to sleep subsequent to engaging in a staring contest with the pink entity on his bed. The chicken soup that his mother brought for him sat on a desk beside his bed, half-eaten. His day wasn't going good and so were his dreams.

The teen found himself in a place that was filled with buildings that twisted and turned in unnatural shapes. Strange creatures roamed around, big and small, red to violet, all unrealistic in nature. This environment seemed to not follow any rules of physics nor any rules at all.

Having realized what was happening he examined himself to see he was completely naked save for literally a large 'CENSORED' box that covered his privates and of course with him, his eye glasses.

"Nice." He told himself as he jiggled his groin around to mess with the censored box.

A high-pitched voice screeched from above him **"hEyA!"**

Looking up he saw a pidgeon with the head of a white cat. It hovered just in front of Jerico's face and let out a meow mixed in with a coo. **"hOw yA dOiN!11!?/?"**

Every word the creature said had appeared in large bold letters behind it and shaking intensly before disappearing completely. Jerico outstretched his hand out to pet it to which the said animal gladly complied by purring in delight of the touch. **"nIcE. nIcE. nIcE!1!"**

Nearby creatures noticed the interactions between the two and began circling the boy. Upon acknowledging their presence, Jerico shared his pets with them.

This activity went on for several minuted with the boy switching to one entity to another. One of them, a large bipedal purple monster with larg arms and torso in contrast to its tiny legs, it's head was replaced with a large rusty locked chest, had become attached to Jerico and begun hoarding him to itself by lifting the boy to its shoulders. The cat-pidgeon hybrid flew up to the eye-glassed boy and nestled itself in his shoulders earning a laugh of surprise from him.

To the outskirts of the city a large pink geyser of fluid suddenly exploded from the ground. Seeing the danger they were in the chest headed monster ran towards a building with Jerico in tow while the cat-bird on the boy's shoulders hissed at the incoming pink fluid. The crowd of creatures also followed the trio.

The purple chest monster skidded to a halt in front of a building and turned to the massive crowd of creatures that had followed it. All of them nodded in unison and started forming a pillar on the side of the building. The monster then scaled the pillar in relative ease with one arm protectively carrying Jerico and the cat-pidgeon animal flying by them to avoid being a dead weight.

The pink fluid had finally caught up to them and washed away the creatures at the bottom of the pillar. The whole structure gave way as each individual entities fell into the sea of pink, dropping in with a splash and never surfacing.

The purple monster, midway through the pillar, fell from the destruction of the pillar but it didn't give up. Grabbing Jerico, it hurled the boy up to the top of the building with all its strength before dropping down with a humungous splash.

A few creatures were able to maintain being at the edge of the building and caught the thrown teen to pull him up. Jerico's hybird pet landed on his shoulder with a soft meown and snuggled against his cheek. He thanked the creatures, all of which were slime monsters with different sets of eyeballs, for helping him of which they returned the gratitude by jiggling in place.

 **"** **Your mind is quite the show huh?"**

Jerico felt every hair on his body stand on end. That voice held nothing but horrifiyingly cold animosity.

 **"** **Too bad it didn't have the will."**

All the creatures by the boy's side tensed up by the new presence. The slimes solidified countless blades from their appendeges and the cat-bird hybrid, at this point he started calling it 'Thoko,' hissed and angrily flapped its wings.

The near-naked teen turned to face the offending person. It was the same one that had been staring at him this morning in all its pink glory. It let out a psychopathic grin as it slowly walked towards the group only for Jerico's 'body guards' to put their guard up even more and circle around the boy protectively.

 **"** **YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE ME AS A STAND."**

His heart beated in fear, mind going in circles, and breathing going short. One word reverbed all around him. Shaking the whole foundation all of them they were standing on.

 **"** **『** **PINK SEASON** **』** **"**

TO BE CONTINUED…

 **Stand User:** Jerico Lee

 **Stand Name: [Pink Season]**

 **Stats:**

 _Power-_ A

 _Speed_ \- A

 _Range_ \- E (2 meters)

 _Precision_ \- B

 _Durability_ \- B

 _Potential_ \- C

 **Appearance:** (Humanoid) 5"9, lanky, wears a pink body suit covering its whole body leaving its face and hands uncovered. Has sewn shut eyelids and eyes drawn on it with what looks to be black marker.

 **Stand Power:** ?


	5. Chapter 5: Warm Embrace of Downtown

**Author's Note:** _Heya bois it's ya boi, SpookersKookers. And my sincere thank you to the people who have expressed their opinions of wanting this fanfic to continue. Seriously I would have NEVER have continued this without you guys._

 _Also, a special thanks for Green G King for offering his help in a future chapter. Go check his stories out!_

 _Without further ado lets get on with the chapter!_

 **Chapter 5: The Warm Embrace of [Downtown]**

Lincoln Doe patiently drummed his fingers on his desk, all around him his rowdy classmates buzzed with liveliness.

Although a few of them gathered in a circle talking in hushed tones. From what Lincoln overheard from their conversation apparently some of the students have gone missing, of course this conjured the youth on blaming it on the dubbed 'Robin Hood' incidents of the bow and arrow wielding maniac.

This did not seem to worry Lincoln. In fact he liked the thrill of an armed lunatic on the loose. You see he was born on the countryside for a good reminder of his childhood. This rough environment has engraved an innate sense of recklessness on the boy so it wasn't unusual for him to get in trouble or hurt himself.

How he missed the smell of fresh air, the feel of the long soft grass on his hands, and the sounds of the livestock he used to care for. What he didn't miss however is the corporal punishment he'd receive from his days of mischief and disobedience. There was this one time where his grandmother tied him upside down by his feet to a tree and left him there.

He loved the old hag but fuck her in particular for that.

Then his father had the ingenious idea of moving to the city of 'Lucky Land.'

 _"_ _Just think about it!"_ Lincoln remembered him telling his mother _"Our son'll have a better education AND we'll live a more comfortable life! Leave it to me!"_

The country boy scoffed at the memory. The main reason his father wanted to move was because he knocked up his employer from his last trip to the city. Now he needed a more stable job to pay for child support.

Of course his wife found out and ultimately wanted a divorce. That was a year ago and they still haven't filed it on court, but the atmosphere turned heavy whenever the two were in the same room.

"Doe?"

Lincoln jolted from his thoughts. His homeroom teacher: Ms. Rose had entered the room and was now taking attendance. His classmates snickered at the absent-mindedness of the country boy.

He cleared his throat "Here—"

The lights flickered causing the students to let out a yelp in surprise.

Suddenly, Lincoln felt an overwhelming presence by the hallways. Subconsciously summoning his stand: **[Downtown]** to hover beside him.

 ** _"_** ** _Kyaah~"_** The metallic Stand let out a soft moan into its user's ear. It was reminiscent to those anime girls he watches.

The country boy jumped at the sudden closeness, his face red with embarrassment and in shock. He stared at the feminine entity and felt at ease. Lincoln, like Michael, spent his night testing out what his 'Stand' could do.

He found out that **[Downtown]** could **[Lock]** things together and no matter how hard the target tries, the **[Lock]** ed object will never budge.

Its strength only goes as far as easily punching through a wooden door. But for whatever reason it always communicates through various moans, mewls, and all sorts of lewd noises much to the disdain of Lincoln. He was at least 90 percent sure his Stand isn't normally supposed to be his opposite gender.

Another factor he found out is that other people couldn't see his **[Downtown** ], he'd consult Erina later about this phenomenon with Michael.

The lights then finally blacked out, submerging the room in total darkness as caused by the lack of windows. The students groaned in annoyance.

"Shit!" One of Lincoln's classmates cussed out.

"Sorry sir this is a Christian classroom so no swearing!"

Some of the boys used the darkness to their advantage to steal their classmate's belongings. They'd give it back of course but not without seeing them freak out first.

Lincoln adjusted his eyeglasses, only to realize he didn't bring it with him today and what little good it would do in the situation. The boy decided that he'd investigate what was going on. The menacing aura by the hallways still lingered and he was damn well sure it wasn't human.

He carefully tiptoed his way to the door, avoiding his classmates' desk, the scattered males crawling in the area, and most of all: the schoolbags that littered the floor.

"Guys, please calm down. It must be the circuit breaker." Ms. Rose announced to the class.

"No shit." one of the students whispered.

"Always stating the obvious."

"So in the event this might happen. I brought **this**."

 **THUNK**

 **TSS-CHIK**

Ms. Rose had heaved a rather large antique lantern on her desk and lit it with a matchstick. The fire was enough to illuminate the room earning surprised gasps and whoops from the students.

"Whoa, Ms. Rose! Where the hell did you get that? It's huge and old!"

"Is it against the school regulation?"

"Damn, Ms. Rose is pretty strong to carry that thing around!"

The crawling thieving boys around the room froze under their teacher's stern gaze like a deer in headlights.

"Get back to your seats."

They quickly returned to their desks at a surprising pace that earned an approving nod from the teacher. Ms. Rose then continued where she left off from her attendance sheet.

"Doe?'

…

…

…

"Doe?"

* * *

 **(7:06 A.M.)**

Michael tried facing off against the thing that was chasing him subsequent to the blackout with his Stand's own strength, just to see the extent of its power. It did little good.

The perpetrator had these MUSCULAR metallic arms sprouting from his back and the hands were shooting some kind of 'bullets' from its palms. The Japanese used his stand to block most of it. But from what he could deduce, they were made of pure electricity. How it was able to turn it into projectiles was beyond him.

Every 'electric' shot barely missed his bulky physique thanks to the unintentional camouflage with his dark skin and the darkness.

Perhaps the person had the same supernatural abilities like him?

Michael ran through the hallways with **[Macintosh Plus]** as a shield. As told by Erina yesterday: Any damage you do to a stand, it reflects back to its user. But in Michael's case he takes no damage due to **[Macintosh Plus]** using the stones as a physical form, so hitting his stand was the same as punching a pile of rocks.

Relying on stock memory and gut instinct to navigate. He could still hear the heavy thumps of the entity that was following him. Thinking fast he willed his Stand to hurl an apple at the enemy Stand.

 _'_ _My stand has the power to fill anything with anything. In this case, I'm filling you with the whole weight of my house that I have added in my arsenal of materials beforehand.'_

The Stand fell to the floor with a sickening crunch as the stone apple made contact with the behemoth of metal, the former instantaneously disintegrating. The floor cracked from the sudden weight rendering it immobile.

 _'_ _72 tons to be exact'_

The dark-skinned teen fished out a small flashlight from his pocket and shone it onto the downed mass of arms. It was the boy from earlier! Although, he was in much more bad shape than before, which was eye widening considering Michael literally met the student minutes ago!

The young lad was sweating profusely from his severely red complexion. A large amount of drool poured down his mouth as he tried to pick himself up using the metallic arms to no success.

Michael was worried that he went to far on putting the weight of a whole house on the adolescent's shoulders. Why did he even do this in the first place? Was it the rush of the moment?

 _"_ _Robert's got a quick hand._

 _He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan."_

The Japanese was taken aback by the sudden singing of his junior. What was more unsettling is his voice, it sounded so… _wrong_.

 _"_ _He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth he's a cowboy kid_

 _Yeah found a six shooter gun."_

Michael snapped out of his stupor "Who are you?"

 _"_ _In his dad's closet hidden oh in a box of fun things, I don't even know what_

 _But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you—"_

The teen willed **[Macintosh Plus]** to punch the area in front of the boy's face effectively leaving a crater, but the stationary stand user remained unfazed. Michael wasn't even sure he was paying attention or… anything at all.

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

…

…

…

 ** _"_** ** _I have no name."_** The voice this time, didn't come from the boy. Rather from the arms themselves.

 ** _"_** ** _But,"_** It continued **_"As of now. I will call myself…_** **[Pumped Up Kicks]** ** _."_**

" **[Pumped Up Kicks]**?" Michael repeated, having calmed down now that he was getting answers "But you're made of arms?"

 ** _"_** ** _Don't question it."_**

The Japanese still felt unease around it. Even when **[Macintosh Plus]** was keeping an eye on **[Pumped Up Kicks].** But he needed answers, and this 'enemy' stand might give him valuable information. Michael started off with a simple question.

"Why were you chasing me?"

Under the rubble of the broken floor Michael swore he could see the user smiling, although it very well may have been a trick of the light from his miniature light source.

 ** _"_** ** _You have a stand. I thought it would be a nice challenge before I_** **murder** ** _everyone here."_**

Michael kneeled in front of it, his glare piercing through the entity of arms.

"And what's your motive behind wanting to kill me, my schoolmates and teachers?"

 **[Pumped Up Kicks]** chuckled much to the Japanese's dismay and apprehension.

 ** _"_** ** _It is not my will,"_** Even with the overwhelming weight one of the metallic arms managed to gesture to its user **_"It is_** **his** ** _."_**

Michael narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

 ** _"_** ** _How about I indulge you in the boy's story?_**

 ** _"_** ** _Little Eric Klebold was bullied all his life. Bullied by his peers, teachers, and even his divorced father. At first he thought that they did this out of spite. Then he later learned, to his horror, it was out of…affection."_**

Michael did not like where this was going.

 ** _"_** ** _He found this out the hard way."_**

He REALLY did not like where this was going.

 ** _"_** ** _You see, Little Eric has such a cute face and demeanor that_** **they** ** _couldn't resist."_**

"They?" The Japanese choked through his silence.

 ** _"_** ** _His tormentors. The upperclassmen. A group of 9 teenagers raped his tight ass behind the school. As Eric's stand I remember every little detail. How much cum he swallowed. How many times they thrust into his anus and mouth. And every ounce of sanity he lost."_**

Had it not been for Michael's iron-will he'd vomit on the spot.

 ** _"_** ** _Oh and it didn't end there."_** **[Pumped Up Kicks]** added.

Lord Almighty, there was more!?

 ** _"_** ** _Little Eric ran back home. Wanting nothing more than the sweet release of death to cleanse him of the humiliation and shame. Lo and behold his Father was waiting for him. He too was also desiring him."_**

"You've said enough—"

 ** _"_** ** _Long story short, my user planned on murdering his father and everyone in school. But the night before he'd start a school shooting, he was a victim to the 'Robin Hood' incidents. As expected of someone with a low will to control a stand. He died."_**

 **[Pumped up Kicks]** chuckled to it self once again.

 ** _"_** ** _More specifically. I killed him and I'm now in possession of his body. That is the price of harboring a stand."_**

Snapping out of the disgusted trance he was in. Michael seemed to focus on what the stand had said.

 _"_ _People with weak willpower die from their own stands? Is that what was happening with Jerico yesterday?"_

 ** _"_** ** _But!"_** **[Pumped Up Kicks]** interjected the teen's thoughts **_"Eric's will to make everyone pay for what they did to him was strong as steel! So his desire for a massacre is implanted to my very being!"_**

The metal arms then pushed itself upright. The **[72 ton]** effects seemingly vanished. The stand now harbored a menacing aura as it stalked towards a dumbfounded Michael.

 ** _"_** ** _And it seems your ability has a time limit."_**

"A time limit!?" Michael panicked "Then that means— No! Jerico!"

 ** _"_** ** _The slaughter begins. Starting with you."_**

 **[Pumped Up Kicks]** then fired concentrated beams of electricity from all six of its palms directly at the Japanese's blind spot. **[Macintosh Plus]** couldn't react in time to protect its user.

 ** _"_** ** _All the other kids with the_** **[Pumped Up Kicks]**

 ** _You'd better run, better run, out run my gun."_**

 ** _BZZZT!_**

 ** _AHHHHHHH!_**

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Stand User: Eric Klebold

Stand Name: **[Pumped Up Kicks]**

Stats:

Power: **D-A**

Speed: **D-A**

Range: **D (6 meters)/ A (500 meters maximum) *if using electricity guns***

Durability: **B**

Precision: **D-B**

Potential: **E**

 **Appearance:** Takes the form of 6 simple elongated mechanical arms with small holes in the middle of each palm. If the arms absorb enough electricity they will grow much more powerful and visibly bulky.

Ability: **[Electric Absorption]**

· Each hand is capable of absorbing electricity as a power up for deadly close range combat. Or for long-range capabilities, it can use the electricity as bullets. Ranging from pistol-like to sniper. Albeit the more powerful the 'gun type' is used the more electricity is consumed. For example: shooting the electricity with the 'pistol' 'gun type' takes more than 70 shots to consume the electricity from a fully charged arm while a 'sniper' uses it up ALL from the arm used.

Stand User: Lincoln Doe

Stand Name: **[Downtown]**

Stats:

Power: **C**

Speed: **B**

Range: **C**

Durability: **C**

Precision: **C**

Potential: Infinity

Appearance: Appears as a metallic feminine figure. Its head and torso is a padlock, the shackle acting as a head and the body of the padlock being the torso. Inside the shackle are two floating antique keys that act as eyes. It has A-Cup breasts of which have the markings '0' and '10' on the respective mounds. It is of slender build.

It wears a pink thong and bra. Between its legs (i.e. its vagina area) is a keyhole. But what use is it?

 **Ability:** **[Lock]**

· By touching an object/living thing and the desired place, it can lock those two things together! No matter how hard the target budges it can never overcome the lock! **[Downtown]** can only lock 2 things however.

Second Ability: **?**

· But what is this? An infinity on the potential stat? And a second ability to boot? Well you're right on one thing. [Downtown]'s second ability is tied to why its potential is limitless! But I'm not telling just yet!

Fear not! I'll reveal it in the next chapter so look forward to it!


	6. Chapter 6: Pink Season (Act 2 of 2)

**Chapter 6: [Pink Season] of Jerico Lee [Act 2/2]**

 **Author's Note:** _Happy New Years my dudes! As always thanks again for showing your support for the story. I can't thank you guys enough._

Also I'm gonna be using my DeviantArt account to illustrate the various stands in the story. So if you want to check that out search up 'PopDatTrunk' on the site.

 _Let's cut to the chase and get on with the story!_

* * *

Therese Lee was going to the grocery and a trip to the pharmacy is not far from her mind. Just recently she'd been hearing distressed moans from her son in his sleep, a nightmare she perceives.

She rung up her sister-in-law, a pediatrician, and asked for advice on what to do. A simple fever she diagnosed.

Of course, the mother couldn't just leave Jerico alone and confined to a bed nonetheless. That's why she left her sick son to the care of the family dog: Hunk the Boxer Dog. The Lee Household could always count on the young canine.

Hunk has become sort of a bodyguard to the family. The dog first demonstrated what he was capable of by restraining an intruder that broke into the house by viciously biting the poor man's groin. And Hunk proved time and time again his loyalty to the family, especially to Jerico as the boy treated him so kindly.

So it wasn't unusual for the Lee's to have the dog guard the house or have him babysit someone.

"Now Hunk," Therese instructed the dog as she was preparing to leave "I want you to stay by Jerico's side alright? My baby's got a fever and he needs you to protect him."

The brown and white furred canine snorted in confirmation.

"Good boy." Therese petted Hunk's head before leaving.

As one may first think, people would just assume Hunk was well trained or possessed a powerful bond with the family and just let instinct do the rest, judging from how effective it does its 'job.'

That is not the case.

Hunk was not an ordinary dog.

The hound sauntered up the stairs to Jerico's room and stared at the door.

 _'_ _This is not just a fever Madam Lee.'_ The dog coherently thought to itself.

Hunk jumped towards the doorknob and swiftly turned it with the aid of his jaw before falling back down. Gaining access to the room.

 _'_ _Master Jerico has gained a Stand, though in a more forceful way.'_

The canine scampered towards his beloved owner, the latter tossing and turning in his sleep as beads of sweat trickled down his face and whole body.

Hunk affectionately nuzzled Jerico's hand that hung limply by the edge of the bed.

A determined light shone in the dog's eyes _'I won't let you die young master!'_

Then something bizarre happened.

Hunk dove _into_ Jerico's body. The hound's medium sized stature sucked into the slumbering boy's figure with the teen not appearing to be affected in the slightest.

* * *

"SHIT!"

Jerico barely dodged a fast right hook that **[Pink Season]** threw, the fist hitting the floor leaving it cratered.

Its movements were erratic and abnormal as if having a severe seizure. But this display of crazed behavior did little to waver Jerico's determination to escape this 'place' and the pink individual in front of him. This was due to the eye-glassed teen spending time with people who had a few screws loose in the head.

Jerico would tag along in a visit to a Psychiatric Hospital where his little brother would get evaluated. Of course he was left to his own devices as his mother talked to the doctor. In that spare time he wandered around the building.

That ended up with him chatting with the patients and even gaining their full trust and it was an achievement not to be taken likely as the doctors themselves have trouble getting on their good side.

Around the roof of the building were the mangled remains of the Asian's 'bodyguards' having utterly failed to protect the boy. Every attack that the slimes executed was easily evaded by the pink-garbed entity.

And Thoko's aerial assaults were useless as evident of the smashed cat-bird's corpse not far from the scene. It was a rollercoaster of emotions for Jerico as he felt elated of seeing these creatures fight for him which quickly turned into dread as **[Pink Season]** absolutely demolished them.

"Wh-Why are you t-trying to kill me!?" Jerico shouted at out as he dodged another punch "Can't we talk this out?"

 **[Pink Season]** sneered at him **"See? This is the reason why I'm doing this."**

"What? I don't understand!"

 **[Pink Season]** stopped in his assault. Now looking straight into his user's eyes, it's grin stretching even wider.

Jerico gulped internally but he couldn't help but wonder:

 _"_ _How the hell can he see with his eyes sewn shut like that?"_

 **"** **For you to understand, I'll have to provide some context…**

 **"** **I am what you call—"**

 **[Pink Season]** struck a pose.

 **"** **A** ** _Stand_** **!"**

"Is a 'stand' supposed to be _this_ gay?"

 **[Pink Season]** ignored what his user said **"A Stand is a manifestation of a living thing's fighting spirit! Their life energy to be more specific!**

 **"** **Each stands have their own unique appearance and abilities. However, their entire existence is reflected upon who their user is!"**

Jerico became heavily intrigued on what his murderous 'spirit' was telling. The teen sat down crossed legged and patiently listened.

 **"** **These are the common rules on how a stand operates:**

 **1.** **Stands move according to their user's wish or commands.**

 **2.** **Stands can only be affected by other stands.**

 **3.** **When Stands are injured, their users are also injured in the same spot.**

 **4.** **When a stand user dies their stand disappears with them.**

 **5.** **Consequently, when a stand is defeated, their users die.**

 **6.** **A Stand's energy of power is inversely proportional to their operating range.**

 **7.** **Stands can be inherited**

 **8.** **There can only be one stand to one user.**

 **9.** **Depending on the user, a Stand has the ability to evolve."**

The teen nodded in understanding. Knowing now what these so called 'Stands' are capable of.

"Yeah. Makes sense."

 **"** **Also,"** **[Pink Season]** added ominously **" There is one last rule:**

 **10.** **If the Stand User does not have the fighting spirit to control the Stand, they will** ** _die_** **by their Stand."**

Jerico nodded again.

"I guess that makes sense."

The edges of **[Pink Season]** 's lips twitched in anticipation.

 **"** **Do you understand what I'm implying?"**

The eye-glassed teen raised an eyebrow at his stand. Oblivious to the impending danger he was in.

"No?"

 **"** **GOOD."**

The sinister pink stand rushed towards his user and threw a punch at him, faster than the boy could even register what was happening.

 **CRUNCH**

Just then, Hunk the Boxer dog came barreling through the floors and promptly bit into [Pink Season]'s wrist effectively stopping him from harming Jerico.

 **"** **W-WHAT!?"** [Pink Season] yelled in irritation.

Realizing the gravity of the situation, the Asian scrambled to his feet and hastily backed away from the struggling duo. Hunk continued to be stubborn in letting go of its death grip as it growled at the stand.

 **[Pink Season]** 's wide grin now upturned into an angry frown. He raised his hand and swiftly brought it down to chop the dog in half.

 **"** **You stupid mutt!"**

Instead, the hand simply _passed_ through Hunk. It's as if the pooch wasn't even there, more of a hologram even. Confusion swept inside **[Pink Season] as** he had some remnant of control on the mindscape and the stand could sense the entities of Jerico's mind realm.

And the pink stand sensed that the dog in front of him now was a living-breathing organism from the real world. How could it have entered here?

Then realization hit it harder than the Great Depression did to the US.

 **"** **You have a Stand** ** _little doggy_** **?" [Pink Season]** cooed.

Hunk continued to snarl at him while glaring with its angry beady eyes. No doubt that the dog was well informed of the nature of stands and was trying its best not harm **[Pink Season]** as doing so would also hurt Jerico. The dog would never want that to happen so all it could do now was distract the stand while his master finds a way to wake up. And in the long run, helping the boy gain control over his stand.

The teen, still naked and the 'censored' box on his family jewels, stood by the sidelines. Jerico never questioned why his boxer dog was here. It was his mindscape after all so he just naturally assumed that it was something that his brain conjured up. And he was kind of thinking about Hunk a little while ago so it made some sense to him.

An imaginary light bulb then appeared above his head.

 **[Pink Season]** honestly didn't know what to do anymore. He tried shaking off the dog but to no avail, slamming it on the floor only for it to phase through it along with the punches, kicks, and bites that the stand tried, and in a last ditch effort: the stand tried chopping its own hand off.

The brown and white furred hound was one step ahead of the crazed spirit as it jerked the stand's arm away from the deadly karate chop that'll spell a bloody stump for the dog's owner.

 **[Pink Season]** didn't care about the prospect of dying along with its user. Some stands would desire to become independent, but the pink entity thought otherwise. As previously mentioned earlier, stands take after their users. The Asian has a habit of contemplating suicide, in a satire way of course, but to the crazed pink ghost it seemed to inherited his suicidal tendencies and has turned it into a 'way of life' ironic as it seems.

The duo's struggles came to a halt as a low rumbling was heard in the air. It started off barely audible until it was ear-splittingly loud. Hunk and **[Pink Season]** turned to the source of the sound, looking up to the sky, and their eyes widened. In the pink stand's case, his eyelids stretched a bit from the stitches.

A passenger airliner was heading straight towards the building the 3 of them were fighting on. Inside the cockpit, for some strange reason, they could see and hear a stereotypical Arabic man shouting: _"Allahu Akbar!"_

"HA!" Jerico shouted in triumph "So I _do_ have control over my mind!"

Jerico struck the same pose **[Pink Season]** had done in an attempt to mock the stand.

"At first I tried erasing your ass but that didn't work for some reason. SO, I got the next best thing!"

 **[Pink Season]** ground his teeth in frustration. The stand has underestimated the boy. What the Asian lacked in fighting spirit, he more than made up in unpredictability and stupidity. Not the kind of 'stupid' where he's unintelligent, but the one that lets the boy conjured up one of the most baffling bullshit that his close friend Michael has the disdain of hearing.

 **"** **Y-you—"**

Hunk roughly let go of **[Pink Season]** 's arm and bounded towards his owner.

 _'_ _Master Jerico! Grab ahold of my collar!'_

The naked boy was taken aback by his dog 'telepathically' communicating with him but brushed it off after remembering that he was dreaming and everything that was happening isn't real.

Jerico complied with his dog's request and grabbed the black leather collar around its neck.

"What now—"

 ** _BOOM_**

The airplane rammed the building into oblivion. The ensuing explosion blew its top part clean off. Thick smog and violent fires bellowed on its remaining floors. None of the trios were in sight…until.

On top of the ruined plane was [Pink Season].

Not a single scratch was visible on him. The pink stand smiled broadly.

At the opposite part of the wreckage the smoke slowly revealed two figures. Jerico was clinging on tightly to the collar and his dog. Constantly muttering out prayers and berating himself on why he summoned an entire goddamn airplane when he could have just gone for something milder, like a plate a of Shawarma to satisfy his fears and hunger.

Hunk let out a huff in indignation as his naked owner hugged him tighter. The teen's privates dangerously close.

 _'_ _Master'_

Jerico was shivering fear.

 _'_ _Master'_

He whimpered. The ringing in his ears was fading away.

 _'_ _Master, We are safe.'_ Hunk urged his beloved owner.

The teen wouldn't listen as he held onto his dog.

 **[Pink Season]** sauntered over to the two causing the three-year old dog to growl and protectively cover Jerico.

 **"** **Your ability… It's very unique."** **[Pink Season]** told the dog.

Hunk aggressively barked at the stand.

 ** _BARK BARK BARK_**

 **"** **An ability that lets you phase through objects perhaps?"**

 ** _BARK BARK_**

 **"** **Heh. No matter how much you protect that little shit. I can just destroy his mind itself here."** [Pink Season] gestured to the ruined landscape wherein the sea of pink liquid was dissolving everything. **"In this world, my connections with my user are severed. So in other words: I take damage, he doesn't take damage."**

Hunk internally cheered. Now he could freely do some damage to the offending stand but why was he recklessly telling him this?

 **"** **But what the heck. I guess I could tell you my ability."**

The dog's eyes widened. Was he serious in sharing this? **[Pink Season]** would be in a huge disadvantage if he did.

The stand brought up his hands in front of him. His arms and palms glowing a bright dark orange.

 **"** **This ability is the reason why I survived the explosion."**

He was really going to do this. Hunk silently thanked his owner that the stand also inherited Jerico's foolishness and pride.

 **"** **My ability lets me absorb any type of energy into the palms of my hands. I can also 'reflect' it back as a way of offense." [Pink Season]** grinned in arrogance.

 **"** **That's all I will say for now."**

Hunk worriedly darted its eyes between the stand and his owner. If they were going to make it out here alive, he was going to need cooperation with Jerico.

 _'_ _Master, please be calm. I promise you I won't leave you.'_

The teen nodded frantically. He had stopped shaking but the shell-shocked look in his eyes hadn't faded at all. Hunk tenderly nuzzled his neck earning a light chuckle from the boy.

"For a dream doggo you act just like my real Hunk." _Jerico whispered_

 _'_ _Yes, I'm just a dream but_ _ **he**_ _isn't.'_

The canine gestured towards **[Pink Season]** whom hadn't made any moves yet.

 _'_ _I'll need to tell you about my ability.'_

Jerico raised his eyebrow "You have rabies?"

 _"_ _No, my ability lets me pass through anything."_

The boy snapped in fingers in realization "So that's how you phased through floor and pink bitch over there!"

Hunk nodded _"Permeation is just one of the applications that my ability can do."_

"There's more?"

 _"_ _I would tell you about it but right now we need to stop your stand. He's destroying your mind."_

Jerico faced his stand who was innocently waving at the two.

 **"** **Oh and you better hurry up! I'd say my liquid will completely melt his psyche in… oh I don't know… 3 minutes, give or take." [Pink Season]** announced to them.

The eye-glassed teen sighed in exhaustion.

* * *

Michael expected lots of pain.

But it never came.

He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted to…

 **[Pumped Up Kicks]** electrocuting itself.

Well it wasn't that its many hands decided to attack themselves but a… 'portal' had opened up in front of the plump teen, another portal having opened up behind **[Pumped Up Kicks]** redirecting the concentrated beam to the stand's backside.

The electric beam brutally coursed through the stand's host body. Blood vessels popped, hair was turned to char, lifeless eyes bulged out of their sockets, and skin burned in an angry red hue. **[Pumped Up Kicks]** may have the ability to absorb electricity but that only applies to the palm of its hands.

 ** _"_** ** _AHHHHHHH!"_** The stand screamed in pain.

The metallic stand then flew into rage as it lunged itself onto Michael with what little of its strength left. The heat from the electricity having already melted off two arms and heavily disfigured its 'body.'

 ** _"_** ** _I HATE YOU ALL—"_**

 **"** **ORA!"**

 **[Macintosh Plus]** decked **[Pumped Up Kicks]** right in its lifeless face. A few blood flew from its nose and mouth and an audible crack could be heard.

 **"** **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA"**

The stone statue let loose a barrage of vicious punches at the half-dead stand. Breaking off more of its already damaged arms and breaking the human body's still steaming bones.

 **"** **ORA!"**

 **[Macintosh Plus]** finished it off with a solid kick to the abdomen, sending **[Pumped Up Kicks]** to the other side of the corridor.

Michael did what had to be done. He knew that Eric was long gone and all that what left is a vengeful mass of arms and a human shaped lump of meat.

"Phew. He almost got you there…"

The Japanese relaxed. He recognized that voice it was Lincoln!

"Hey man how the hell did you find me—"

"Oh shit!"

The plump teen shone his flashlight to the source of the sound and nearly jumped out of his skin. It was Lincoln alright but one of the country boy's eyes were gouged out and some blood was already dripping out of the socket. However he smiled at Michael, seemingly ignoring his disability.

"I just relied on my luck…" he replied to the shocked teen.

"B-Boi! What happened to you!?"

"Oh this? Just my ability…"

"Your ability?"

"Yeah… Turns out my **[Downtown]** has the ability to gain more abilities."

Michael was in awe but grimaced at the fact that it cost his friend of his body parts.

"So you gain a new ability… at the cost of a body part? And those 'portals.' Were they your new ability?"

Lincoln winced as he covered his empty eye socket, visibly feeling the pain.

"Y-Yes but you see—"

 ** _"_** ** _I'LL ACCEPT THAT I CAN'T WIN BUT I'M TAKING YOU DOWN WITH ME!"_**

 **[Pumped Up Kicks]** suddenly came up behind Michael. Its one functioning arm crackled with the remaining electricity in its system, just enough to kill a single person. And its host body battered and broken from the chest down.

 **"** **KYAH!"**

 **[Downtown]** swiftly materialized by Lincoln and sent a rapid right hook to Eric's skull.

 ** _CRUNCH_**

* * *

Stand User: Eric Klebold [Dead]

Stand Name: [Pumped Up Kicks] [Retired!]

Status: Fucking ded

* * *

 **[Pumped Up Kicks]** finally succumbed to death as its limp body fell backwards. Its stand essence flowing into the air and its electricity died down.

Lincoln slumped his back against the nearby lockers. Yielding to the pain of losing his eye. Michael worriedly rushed to his side, taking out a clean napkin from his pockets and cleaning the dripping blood on the country boy's face.

"Hey are you okay? Don't worry in protecting me now. He's dead," Michael willed **[Macintosh Plus]** to part the rocks in the ground and then carry Eric's dead body to the hole. "For real now."

The rocks covered the corpse, burying it and then smoothened out to match the floors. It looked as if nothing had happened save for a few blood splatters.

Lincoln looked over Michael's shoulder.

The dark-skinned teen did the same. Over **[Pumped Up Kicks]** ' grave was a floating antique key with a faint white glow.

The country boy summoned **[Downtown]** to pick it up. Now that Michael had a closer look at the Stand he noticed that it was missing one of its 'key eyes' reflecting 'her' user's current condition.

 **[Downtown]** then gingerly placed it into the missing key area. Lincoln's empty eye socket suddenly materialized a brand new… eye.

"What the shit?" Michael said out loud.

Lincoln rubbed his newly formed eye in wonder. Was this another benefit to his ability?

"Okay hold up. Answer this question first," Michael snapped out of his daze "What the fuck was that?"

He pointed at Lincoln's grown eye.

"Well…" He replied "I was looking for you because I sensed that something was wrong. And I did find you, but I saw that that thing was going to kill you so…"

The country boy trailed off.

"So?"

"So I took one of those," He gestured at **[Downtown]** 's 'key eyes' "And I jammed it into that."

Lincoln pointed at the keyhole located by the Stand's groin.

"…"

"…"

"And why the fuck did you do that." The burly teen retorted.

The other teen sheepishly rubbed his neck "I just felt like I had to."

Michael nodded in mock understanding "Mhm. Yes. I see your point. I mean that's what I would do when I see one of my friends about to get killed by something straight out of a hentai porno. Mhm. Yep."

He threw his arms into the air and bellowed "I'd ALSO get a key and jam it into my Stand's butthole!"

"Hey c'mon! I saved you didn't _eye_?"

It took every ounce of willpower for Michael not to bitch slap his friend into oblivion. There was no time for that. Alteast not today.

"I want answers so bad…" The bulky teen said to himself.

"Why don't we go to that blonde girl we met yesterday? I mean she told us herself that we should visit her if we needed more information about these 'Stands."

"Oh right!" Michael took out a paper from him pocket, it contained Erina's address. He had already saved her number on his phone.

"Eh!? You're agreeing with me so quick?"

"Lets go!" He pulled at Lincoln's arm.

"But what about class?"

"Fuck class! Plus I'm pretty sure that faggot busted the school's breaker so they won't notice we're gone," The Japanese reasoned "Maybe."

The country boy sighed "Alright."

"Also on the way could you explain your ability more?"

"Alright…"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Stand Ability: **[Locked Potential]**

· **[Downtown]** has the ability to gain a new random ability when using a specific key on itself. The keys are obtained through killing another stand user. The user or [Downtown] has to be the one to deal the killing blow. When that happens, the key will appear floating over the corpse.

Another benefit they gain is that **[Downtown]** will slightly get stronger with every key used.

· If the user wants a non-violent way of obtaining a new ability. They can use the two keys that are already in their possession. More specifically, the ones floating in **[Downtown]** 's head area. Be warned however, those keys act as eyes for the stand. And taking them is the equivalent of gouging your eyes out.

· Don't fret though. They can gain their vision back by obtaining a new key and putting it into the missing 'eyehole' of **[Downtown].** So killing stand users is the only way to utilize this ability.

· The ability limit however only goes up to ten. If they use 11 or more keys on themselves, a random stand stat will go higher albeit in a more drastic spike.

· A little aesthetic thing is that the keys are inserted into the keyhole situated in **[Downtown]** 's vagina area. Every time a key is used, **[Downtown]** 's boobs and ass grow half a cup bigger. The marking 0 and 10 on **[Downtown]** 's breast count the keys used, 0 being the counter and 10 being the limit of abilities gained.

· The stand's breasts and ass are filled with liquid metal.

New Gained Ability of [Downtown]: **Portal**

· Has the ability to create portals in a 20-meter range.

· Can only utilize one pair of portals

· All its gained abilities may become stronger with the use of more keys.

 **[Downtown]'s used keys:** One


	7. Chapter 7: The House

**Chapter 7: The House**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi hello dear reader. I am very sorry for nearly 2 months of no chapters. It was the final quarter of my school and I was very busy in completing projects and whatnot. But now that it's my summertime I can dedicate my time to this fic. Thanks and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Michael and Lincoln quickly found the address that the mysterious blonde gave yesterday. It was a minute's walk to say the least.

The neighborhood seemed normal enough. But with what that had happened back in school they couldn't be too sure.

The two boy's stands were ready to deploy any moment. Small pebbles stealthily rolled around the area as the teens stood in front of Erina's house. In this form [Macintosh Plus] can easily sense people by feeling the vibrations of the ground due to their miniature nature.

 **[Macintosh Plus]** 's pebbles could also pick up the spiritual power these 'Stands' give off. It was a convenient and creative way of using the Stone Statue's full capabilities.

So far, no potential threats were in the place. Either they were adults who were lounging around in their homes or children playing in their backyard.

Michael glanced at his friend. Their eyes met and exchanged an uneasy look to each other. Could they trust this stranger in introducing them to this new dangerous world that she herself plunged them into and even endangering Jerico's life in the process.

Although the Japanese couldn't deny that it was exciting. Having his own 'guardian angel' by his side and quite possibly getting some pussy from the woman they were going to consult. I mean, he saw how thirsty she was for him the day before, judging from how flirty she acted towards the bulky teen and giving her own phone number.

If that wasn't a clear sign that she wanted 'sum fucc' then Michael didn't know what is.

He gathered his courage and briskly knocked on the door. Erina's house mirrored the other homes in the neighborhood. All being 2-storeys and painted gray. Lincoln peered into the one of the windows as Michael patiently waited for the door to open. The inside of the house was adorned with luxurious furniture that juxtaposed its boring exterior.

The country boy's eyes bulged at the priceless items that were shamelessly displayed in various shelves. How the blonde woman wasn't robbed at this rate was a mystery to him.

Lincoln ceased his peeking and returned by his friend's side to wait.

"Coming!" a distant voice shouted inside the house.

Michael felt his heart leap. The dark skinned teen immediately fixed his hair and straightened out the folds of his clothing. Now noticing how much he needed to lose weight as his plump belly and man tits bulged against his shirt. If Jerico were here right now he'd tease the dark skinned teen on the latter needing a bra.

Lincoln eyed Michael with suspicion, putting two and two together, he flashed the big-boned Asian a condescending smile. Michael caught the look the shorter teen was giving him and swiftly elbowed the country boy in the ribs.

"OOF!" Lincoln clutched his side in pain but still maintained his smile.

"I'm only doing this because we're meeting a girl." Michael reasoned.

His friend only nodded in response but was internally chuckling to himself.

The door to the house finally opened. Startling the two into straightening their posture. Up close now, the adolescent boys saw how beautiful she was.

Erina's blonde hair was tied into a messy bun, some strands of it lay lazily over her pale complexion, the stunning woman's only article of clothing was a oversized tank top that draped by her knees. Michael's vision sneakily inspected her bust size: a firm C-Cup that was further strengthened with magnificent thighs.

 _"_ _Your tits are bigger than hers you know."_ Michael imagined Jerico telling him.

Her sleepy blue eyes instantly shot up upon recognizing the teens that were on her doorstep, a wild grin now on her face.

"Oh! It's you two!" Erina exclaimed.

Michael felt a chill go down his spine. It's not that he got a bad feeling from the blonde herself. Quite the opposite, he already sported a raging boner just by seeing her in this casual yet appealing outfit and natural beauty.

There was something unnerving about her _house._

An immense wave of unease crashed down upon the two friends when Erina opened the door. Her entire home seemed to exude an entirely menacing aura. But his reasoning and logic of putting up his guard upon having sense the unwelcoming atmosphere, disappeared.

Michael's whole body relaxed as he acknowledged the presence of the host of the home.

"Uh, yeah," The Japanese slowly said "Its Michael and Lincoln if you forgot."

Erina giggled in response "How could I forgot someone as charming as you~?"

Lincoln sneakily nudged his friend. To which the dark skinned teen shot him an annoyed look, a prominent blush already appearing on his face.

"Shut up…" He whispered to the country boy.

"So. I take it that you're here because you've decided to come for my help regarding the 'Stands' that I've given you?"

Michael's brain suddenly jolted from the blonde's words. Of course! Erina was the one behind the 'Robin Hood' incidents! The event from yesterday only proved his claim.

"You're the one going around shooting at people with a bow and arrow!" The stout teen deduced.

"No I'm not." Erina briefly said.

"Ah okay." Michael nodded in understanding.

!

 _"_ _What? Why did I agree so quickly? She's obviously lying—"_

Then all those thoughts completely vanished from his mind. Her words were enough to believe her claim. And that's all he needed to know. Lincoln also seemed to think like him too. There was nothing wrong here.

"Why don't you guys come in?" Erina gestured

They complied without hesitation.

Michael marveled at the interior of the home. He could tell that Erina was born with a silver spoon, maybe even a golden one.

"Oh goodness!" The blonde squeaked in realization "I haven't introduced myself to you two have I?"

 _"_ _*AHEM*"_ the tank-topped teen cleared her throat before bowing eloquently in front of her visitors "I'm Erina Joestar. 18 years old and heir to the Joestar Conglomerate."

At the mention of the name, Michael flinched internally.

"Excuse me?"

The dark skinned teen had heard of the Joestar Family. Apparently being one of the wealthiest and most respected families in the whole USA. They even had ties with the 'SpeedWagon Foundation' a company that was even more powerful and well known than the Joestars themselves.

"You heard me." She proudly grinned "You're in the house of the soon to be richest bitch in the whole country."

Michael and Lincoln could only stare in wonder and admiration at the blonde bombshell.

"W-wait…what were we here for again? I'm really sorry but I forgot." Michael nervously stated. He feared that he could somehow anger the woman by his incompetency so he chose his words carefully.

But Michael felt that it wasn't his fault, something was clearly messing with his head, though it might have just been the curvaceous figure of Erina that made him lose his concentration and flow of mind.

"Me too." Lincoln scrunched his face in deep focus "I can't remember."

"Ah its alright. You're probably here because of the 'stands' I gave you right?" Erina flashed them a grin. "I'd be happy to explain everything."

"Ohhhh." Michael and Lincoln said in realization.

The Japanese nodded "Yeah, that's what we we're here for."

"Just now we were attacked by another guy with the same ability as us." Lincoln added.

Erina's eyes flashed dangerously as her smile grew unnoticeably wider.

"And what became of this stand user?"

The country boy's facial expression darkened "We…killed him." His words dripped with regret. The gravity of what he did finally caught up to him. Even if **[Pumped Up Kicks]** was trying to murder them, Lincoln still couldn't get the heavy weight of the guilt pressed on his heart. No one deserved to die, no matter how much of a dick they were. Atleast, that's what he thought.

"It was pretty awesome." Michael nonchalantly said.

Lincoln swiftly turned his head in horror at the Japanese's calm statement. He was about to chastise his friend only to absently agree with the Asian male.

"Yeah, I was the one that killed him." The country boy almost boastfully proclaimed as if he had hunted and killed a prized stag.

"And what could that person's stand do?" Erina asked slowly.

"Electricity Manipulation, I think," Michael trailed off "I don't know anymore…"

Michael blinked around his surrounding, his eyes going blank and breathing becoming ragged.

"Wait, wait, wait" He shakily croaked out "What. What. What."

"Oh, would you look at that. You finally succumbed to **[Losin Control]**." Erina smugly announced to the two boys as her eyes glowed sinisterly.

Lincoln had felt okay a second ago even with the nagging feeling of unease back in the entrance of the house but now it seemed that there was a huge nail of confusion being nailed at the back of his head. He didn't know what was real and fake anymore.

Michael had fallen onto to his butt and began hyperventilating while gripping his head in distress. Lincoln leaned on a nearby wall for support and tried with all his willpower to stay calm but it was clear that his façade was breaking as evident from the drool that was already dripping from his mouth.

They couldn't even summon their respective stands.

"You poor lads. Not knowing what's happening to you." She purred.

Erina snapped her fingers multiple times to garner her guest's attention.

"What's happening to you two is the effects from the stand in this house," The young adult said "or quite literally from the house itself.

"Why am I telling you this? I mean giving information about a stand is a death sentence am I right? An advantage over the other by knowing their abilities is detrimental to stand users. Well that is where **[Losin Control]** comes in."

Michael and Lincoln listened carefully despite the amount of distress they were in before.

" **[Losin Control]** has the ability to take away a person's logic and reasoning. They are then turned into mindless zombies that'll accept anything that anyone says to them, no matter how farfetched.

"Although your logic and reasoning does return when you're outside of **[Losin Control]'s** radius, anything that you were told when under the stand's effects, you will 100% accept it as fact. The only way to reverse it is to be in **[Losin Control]** 's radius again and be told otherwise.

Erina now had a crazy glint in her eyes as she stood over the hunched figures of the two teens.

"Here is what's gonna happen."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter A: (Filler) Grant the Ant

**Chapter A (Filler): Don't take it for GRANTed**

 **Author's Note:** This chapter is purely for my enjoyment and just a dive deeper into the three friend's everyday acts of idiocy.

 **(This is does not follow the flow of the story but is canon)**

Jerico, Michael, and Lincoln sat in the football field's bleachers quietly eating their respective foods.

They usually had their lunches there, mostly from yearning for the peace and quiet of the outside and to avoid the 'fuccbois' and 'thots' they unironically despise. It was also ideal for the three friends for their daily 'Roasting Sessions' of nearby students in the vicinity wherein they would roast the said individual of whatever they could think of.

"Hey, Michael." Jerico called his friend's attention.

"Yeah?" The Japanese looked up from his food.

"Look at that girl's chin" The eye-glassed teen pointed out the girl in question with his pinky as it was more subtle and it developed into a habit for him.

"I see it." He chuckled.

"Boi, she looks like the fucking Crimson Chin."

Lincoln spat out whatever beverage he was drinking at the moment and started laughing uncontrollably, consequently choking on the remaining liquid in his throat and was now in a fit of coughs and giggles.

"Damn, that's not a chin that's a tumor." Michael added to the roast albeit hesitatingly.

"Tumor from being a basic bitch, I mean just LOOK at those clothes." Jerico pointed out even more characteristics about the random girl across the field.

Jerico was not a good person. Sure adults described him as being a respectful and quiet boy, but the Asian chose not to show his true colors to them because of how awkward and alienated he felt around them. His well-disguised malice and cruelty for his peers developed from years surfing on the internet and simply because he hated people.

Michael was also not a good person. He could very well be just as or even more cruel than the eye-glassed boy, but what differentiated them was that Jerico had no respect for others and was merciless in his every cruel action.

Lincoln was the black sheep of the group, or rather the white sheep. Growing up in the countryside has made him a gentle hearted strong man in contrast to his lanky frame. Beneath his outfit was an iron set of muscles cultivated from years of farm work.

Jerico and Michael didn't know how they befriended the country boy in the first place but it's not like he was unwelcome nor unwanted. In fact he was the precious cinnamon bun of the group. Although he has almost no knowledge about memes and pop culture the two boys care for him just the same.

"Jesus, even her forehead too—"

Michael was cut off by a strong wind blowing away his lunch's container. The japanese's mom usually cooked her son's lunch for him so that he wouldn't have to buy from the cafeteria, she is a very competent cook that liked to add variety in her child's diet. Only problem was that she was too lazy to add a little more effort. And that laziness showed when she gave Michael his lunch in a plastic container so she didn't have to do extra dishes.

"Shit." Michael cursed.

The container landed onto the farther bleachers by the right side of the boys.

The plump teen continued staring at the far away object.

Then he outstretched his arm out in a grabbing fashion and started concentrating whilst his hand trembled.

Jerico raised his eyebrow "The frick are you doing?"

"If this container doesn't come back to me in 10 seconds then God isn't real."

Since he was able to think for himself, Michael has been an atheist. He was a firm believer of facts being the main foundation in believing in something, sometimes he found it illogical that most people would put their faith on a "Magical Invisible Person in the Clouds" though he still respected the idea of religion.

Jerico rolled his eyes, stood up, and trudged his way towards his friend's plastic food container. Michael smugly and chubbily sat while still maintaining his outstretched arm position.

"Here you go." Jerico handed the container over to his friend as he sat back down.

"Thanks," he replied "God's still not real though."

"Sure."

Michael then inspected the plastic container for no particular reason. To which he noticed a small creature on it.

An ant.

It was larger than any usual ants that he sees as it was about a centimeter long.

The plump teen's eyes lit up as a goofy smiled was plastered on his face.

"Hey guys, look!" Michael gestured to the ant.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked.

"This ant," he emphasized "was sent by God to prove his existence!"

The country boy laughed "What?"

Jerico, being the memelord that he is, he decided to play along.

"Does it grant wishes?"

"Probably," Michael continued to watch the insect scurry around the container "Dude, I'm gonna adopt this ant."

"Name him Grant." Jerico suggested.

"Me and Grant are gonna be the best buds!" Michael announced to himself.

* * *

 **LATER THAT DAY...**

"I'm done with Grant."

"Yeah, I've seen that he's been bothering you the whole afternoon."

Michael and Jerico were at the front of the school most of the students and Lincoln have gone home already.

"Little fucker's been biting me," he roughly held 'Grant' between his fingers. "Gay ass shit."

"You gon kill 'God's Gift'?" Jerico asked

The big boned teen annoyingly looked at the flimsy creature. It seemed to plead to him with its beady ant eyes.

…

"Nah, I'll just let him go."

Michael layed Grant down onto the nearby stone stairs.

"Okay Grant, go back to Go-"

Grant vanished.

"What the fuck?"

Jerico looked over Michael's shoulder "What happened?"

"Grant went back to heaven." The Japanese incredulously said.

"Woah."

 **SHITPOST CHAPTER END**


	9. Chapter 8: Making Riceballs Everyday

**Chapter 8: Making Riceballs everyday**

 **Author's Note: Hi hello dear reader. I'd just like to say that this is the longest chapter that I have made in my whole career of writing stories. So, please enjoy the story and provide some constructive criticism so that I can develop as a writer.**

* * *

Speaking = "Speaking"

Thinking = _'Thinking'_

Hunk telepathically talking = _"Hunk telepathically talking"_

[Pink Season] talking = **[Pink Season] talking**

* * *

All around Jerico's mind, the ocean of pink liquid has flooded up to halfway of the countless buildings that represented his brain. The pink ooze had torn down some structures with either its acidic properties or gigantic pink appendages pulling it down. It was literally destroying his mind.

The still-naked teen was somewhat calm. He assumed this was all a dream and that he had nothing to worry about. Though he wondered why it all seemed and felt so real. Heck at this point he didn't care anymore.

 _'_ _Master,'_ Jerico's dog butler 'Hunk' whispered _'we must gain dominance over your stand or it's over for you!'_

…

…

…

 _'_ _Master?'_

"Oh!" Jerico snapped out of his trance "You were saying something?"

Hunk whimpered. They didn't have much time left.

The Asian felt okay to be honest, well as okay as he'll ever be telepathically communicating with his dog and facing a pink spirit creature out to get you.

"I'm—f-f-f-f…finnneeee." He slurred out.

At that exact moment, part of the eye-glassed teen's brain had turned to mush, to mirror his predicament: several buildings in the vicinity had been broken down by the ocean of pink.

Jerico's leg suddenly jerked out and kicked Hunk square in the face. The young canine let out a yelp in pain and surprise as it crumpled on the floor, momentarily dazed, not even having the chance to activate its stand.

"B-beh-buh-beh-boo," The naked boy blurted out "Buttermilk biscuits."

 **"** **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"** [Pink Season] mocked. **"Look at him! Acting like a retard! Although… he** ** _always_** **was a retard."**

Jerico then began convulsing, sharp twitches and spasms from various parts of his body causing him to move ever so closer to the edge of the ruined platform. Hunk, recovering from its stupor but still stunned, wobbled over to its master at a feeble attempt in warning him of the impending danger. [Pink Season] watched in amusement, he didn't even have to get his hands dirty to get rid of his sorry excuse of a 'user'. In the end, Jerico will destroy himself.

"I feeeeeeel everyTHIIIIING!" Jerico shouted.

Finally the boy's erratic movements forced him to the floor, much to the relief of Hunk and the annoyance of [Pink Season], the seizure seemed to have weakened considerably as it was reduced to a mere small twitch of a finger. Jerico was still by no means fine but he was observed by Hunk to be slowly recovering from the panic attack.

The pink-garbed spirit began to grow impatient. Sure, it could bide its time and let the whole ocean slime of pink do the work but that didn't sit well with the stand. Every living second for [Pink Season] was existentially excruciating, it couldn't find any reasons to live it's own life as worldly pleasures meant nothing and personal growth was but an insignificant dust to it.

Perhaps if [Pink Season]'s user was more confident in himself then things would have been different, alas what is, is.

Then suddenly, a long black tentacle shot out from the side of the building and grabbed ahold of the still immobile teen and just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared into the sea of pink with Jerico in tow.

 _'_ _Master!'_ Hunk worriedly barked as it jumped after its owner, creating a big splash as it dived into the pink liquid.

[Pink Season] stood there confused on the airplane wreckage, the forgotten energy of the explosion still glowing on its palms. The _thing_ that had snagged Jerico was not part its plans.

 **"** **What was that? It definitely wasn't from me,"** The stand thought intrigued.

[Pink Season] decided to see for itself what exactly the black entity was and also like the boxer dog, dove into the body of pink water. The liquid smoothly enveloped [Pink Season] as if welcoming it home.

* * *

Jerico found himself eating dinner with his whole family, fully clothed. It was times like these that he seemed so alienated, even in the company of his own flesh and blood.

"How was your day Marie?" Therese Lee, the mother of the three siblings, broke the silence.

"Uggghh," the girl in question groaned "Mr. Stevenson is at it again."

"Oh? Do tell."

Jerico's sister was the Lee family's pride and joy, although she does act like a total bitch from time to time. Having being considered one of the prodigies at their school, being the captain of a radio broadcasting group holding the title of champion, and already securing a scholarship for college.

It was a tough act to follow for the poor teen. Always feeling the pressuring and judging gazes of his relatives. He always had to hear: "Why can't you be more like your sister?"

But he couldn't blame them. Jerico didn't put that much effort in his studies, garnering just above average grades. If he had the motivation he'd easily be valedictorian, atleast that's what his parents said.

Marie continued to drone on and on to her mother about the various teachers that pissed her off today, Zachary idly poked at his food, and Jerico's father marveled at the dishes he created for the night. The eye-glassed teen always kept silent at the dinner table, only speaking when he asked someone to reach a certain dish for him when it was out of reach.

 **"** **Jerico."**

The boy looked up from his food. Everyone was staring at him as an unsettling aura wafted the room. His father sat across him, Jerico was met with a piercing glare that could almost burn a hole through his head.

 **"** **How are your studies?"**

The teen visibly slunk back in his seat as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's going okay…"

 ** _"_** ** _Okay?"_** Bryan Lee's tone grew angrier **"Your math teacher called and he told us you're failing. 3 consecutive F's on your test!"**

His father now seemed grow on size as he towered over the table, the cowering figure of his son slunk further down in his seat. By now all the Lee's have joined in on berating Jerico.

The poor lad could only look down in utter defeat.

He didn't even notice that his family had grown to grotesque features. Their skin had started to melt into a black gunk that dripped all over the table.

 ** _"_** ** _You're a disappointment."_** The creatures said in an unholy unison.

Jerico crumpled into a ball as red-hot tears and snot streamed his face. If only he could look at a mirror right now, he might just cheer up seeing how pathetic he looked when he cried.

 ** _"_** ** _You'll never be as good as your sister."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Why are you like this?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Go die in a hole, no one loves you."_**

"Shut up, shut up, shut UP!"

The black slime then started to flood the room, ultimately enveloping Jerico as the creatures that were once his family outstretched their grimey appendages at him. This only served to add more distress to the Asian as his crying and shouts for help grew louder and more desperate.

* * *

The classroom felt more desolate than ever as the whole room was colored pure white. The teacher sat on his desk cross-armed, their head replaced with a huge clock that let out audible 'ticks' and 'tocks.'

Silent faceless students robotically answered whatever worksheet they had on their desk and in the middle of the room sat Jerico. Large beads of sweat shined on his face as he tried to answer his own assigned activity. Math, of all things, was what's bothering with him at the moment.

Incomprehensible math symbols and equations littered the paper, the only question Jerico was able to answer was his name and the date. That was something he felt very ashamed of saying aloud.

 _"_ _The fuck is this shit?"_ he cursed _"is the teacher retarded? These are college mathematics!"_

A dark entity then materialized behind the boy, two blood red orbs floated within the black cloud. Wisps of its mist slithered their way into the boy's orifices.

Jerico, still unaware of the being's presence, grew irritated at himself. "…No…it's not the test. It's my fault. I should have studied for this."

More and more of the tendrils seeped into his mind. One rogue appendage drifted unsettlingly close to his butthole.

The teen started banging on his head whilst scolding himself " _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ This is the reason why Mom and Dad are disappointed in you.

"You're no better than Zachary! And he's a retarded piece of shit!" he hissed

Jerico did a double take.

" _Whoa_ there," for the first time in his life, Jerico was feeling genuine hatred for himself "You had no right to say that. He's your brother and he doesn't deserve the hate that you give him. Besides… you're the reason that he's like that in the first place."

The eye-glassed teen was now unknowingly head deep in the dark haze as more and more negative thoughts flooded his already broken mind.

The faceless students and clock headed teacher quizzically turned their head towards Jericho. This isn't what was planned but they'll take it.

The Asian choked on the anxiety, guilt, and bitterness that was stuck in his throat. No, seriously he was literally being asphyxiated by the thick cloud of smog that was stalking him, it took the form of a pitch black noose that tied itself around Jerico's neck and promptly pulled him off his seat.

The eye-glassed teen gagged as spits of saliva flew from his mouth "Uggk!" He desperately tried to escape from the grasp of the suicide tool by clawing at it but to no avail. The rope only seemed to grip on tighter making it increasingly difficult for him to breath.

The noose decided to be a bitch and just fling the defenseless teen around the room like a ragdoll, Jerico crashed into students and teachers alike; knocking them off of their chairs and some flying into a wall.

 **THUD.** The black haired teen impacted several chairs and desks resulting in a sickening sound that knocked the already declining air out of his system. The black rope, having decided that the beating was enough, dragged the half conscious boy out of the destroyed classroom. The rope spanned out in great lengths in the empty hallways only seeming to end when it was around a corner.

Just because it can, the noose repeatedly slammed Jerico into the lockers resounding loud 'CLANGS' with every impact.

The boy by now was a heavily bruised and groaning pile of meat, he's taken a much worse beating in the past but his attacker at the moment was being relentless in its assault. Just tossing the weak teen at whatever it can throw him at: drinking water fountains, doors, the fluorescent light, and even a trophy case.

Out of a last ditch effort, Jerico clung to a nearby door knob with the last of his strength managing a death grip with his battered frame. That proved to be a moronic action as the noose only proved to tug with more ferocity than before. Terrified out of his mind and feeling dazed from the thrashing he was receiving, Jerico tightened his grip on the knob.

It ultimately did not end well for the eye-glassed boy.

The tremendous stress caused the noose to cut cleanly through Jerico's neck. Blood and organic matter splashed on the wall as the teen's limp body fell backwards, the body twitched for a few seconds before eternally becoming still. His head rolled on the floor after the initial cut with a puddle of blood already pooling the disembodied body part.

He didn't even have the chance to scream.

…

…

…

Nah, I'm just fucking with you. The only thing that was ripped apart from the mini tug of war between Jerico and the black noose was the ENTIRE door being pulled out of its hinges. The resulting pent up potential energy launched the Asian backwards to where the rope was pulling him at amazing speeds, he was even still holding onto the whole door.

 _'_ _Goddamnit!'_ He internally cursed as the noose dragged him up a flight of stairs, each step digging into his back like small knives.

THUNK. THUNK. THUNK. Jerico heard loud distant sounds of metal against metal echoing in the hallways. It did not bode well with him. Rounding for what it seemed to be the umpteenth corner the Asian saw what was making the unnerving noise.

A large grotesque mouth has taken residence at the end of the corridor, it repeatedly open and closed its jaws creating the same terrifying sound it made earlier. The rope of the noose led to inside of its gullet as multiple hand-like growths from its cheeks pulled at the black cord.

Jerico's eyes went wide upon witnessing monstrous being, his mouth shaped into an 'O' as he silently screamed. If everything that was happening right now was real he would've pissed his pants by now.

 _'_ _Wait!'_

Of course! This is all just in his mind! Absolutely nothing to worry about!

THUNK. THUNK. The mouth menacingly clamped its teeth.

"Hahaha!" Jerico gurgled out despite the rope binded on his neck, and oddly enough he was STILL holding onto the doorframe "I'll wake up any moment from this nightmare!"

THUNK. THUNK.

"Any moment now." He smugly said to himself.

THUNK. THUNK. Jerico was getting closer to the mouth now

"Annnnyy moment now." He doesn't sound so sure anymore

THUNK. THUNK. Closer.

"Lord help me." At this point the eye-glassed teen's hands were shaking like a leaf but very much still maintained their grasp on the door.

THUNK. THUNK. The mouth was mere meters from crushing his head and some of the arms that were pulling the noose outstretched their hands to the boy, welcoming him to his own personal hell.

Such large amounts of adrenaline were now pumped into his body that he would've had an overdose. His wavering strength and indifference in the situation disappeared and in his eyes were animalistic desperation.

THUNK. Jerico was now inches closer to the gaping monstrosity.

With all his might he swung the only object he had at the monster: the door.

BAM! The teenage boy hit the creature square in the upper teeth and miraculously managed to break off most of them. It was not without consequence however as the top part of the door splintered into a thousand pieces from the collision.

It didn't stop there as the door, now sharpened to a point from the aftermath of the strike, was plunged into the tongue of the abomination courtesy of Jerico. All of this happened in a split second with the shock of losing a fair amount of teeth and having a piece of wood being stabbed into its taste organ made the monster loosen its grip on the eye-glassed boy. Jerico quickly took off the noose from his neck promptly falling on the floor on his rear, he let out a few coughs grabbing at his sore windpipe as he spectated the scene before him.

 **"** **GRAAAAAGGGHH!"** The monster bellowed an unholy roar that rocked the whole building.

Black blood flooded from the wounds of the creature. The numerous hands inside the mouth were flailing madly in pain and were trying in vain to remove the destroyed door out of its tongue.

Then, the whole corridor suddenly began to melt away as the monster faded back to whatever crevice of hell it crawled out off.

* * *

The landscape of the hallways disappeared, now being replaced with the ruined area of his mind. The Asian lay atop of an island of rubble surrounded by the body of pink liquid. More and more buildings have turned to ruin with an addition of black veins pulsating on the structures. Just what were those things?

The teenage boy pushed himself up and dusted off the newly acquired clothing he was now wearing, no need for that 'CENSORED' box anymore. Jerico was still weak from the previous encounter now that the adrenaline wore off.

He decided to make himself comfortable and just watch the event of his mind going to shit transpire. Looking around the area he noticed some objects of his childhood. The ancient crib he used to sleep in as a baby stuck out under the rubble from an island just across him, it was torn beyond repair with the fabric ripped and structure bent in different directions, Jerico could still recognize it from the company brand of a red star stamped on the railings. A plethora of other baby supplies resided in that island of rubble, and just like the crib they had seen better days.

In the ocean of pink there were some more belongings of his a brown teddy bear, tattered backpacks, and an old computer monitor. That brought back some very nostalgic moments of his. Unfortunately he couldn't recall them anymore as evident by the ever deterioration of his mindscape before him. The items in the pink ooze eventually dissolved, an allegory of what was probably going to happen to him.

Jerico then heard what seemed to be…a music box, he guessed, playing a tune underneath the debris he was sitting on.

"The hell is that?" he said to himself as he decided to dig out the rocks out of pure curiosity. The Asian had difficulty in doing so considering he hardly ever exercised and just usually sat in front of his computer like a total twat.

After much effort, Jerico finally uncovered what was behind the melody.

A chandelier. Wait… a chandelier? That made even less sense.

For starters it looked very simple and rusty. Few of its arms, that Jerico assumed held light bulbs or candles, were either bent, destroyed or severely rusted. The only thing that was unique about it was the dangerous looking shortened spear that was welded onto the bottom and its pink bulbous cluster body.

The body looked to be made of glass tinted pink and cracks and holes littered its surface. Inspecting further Jerico noticed that the chandelier's ball shaped body in the middle had been scribbled a cartoonish face on. Nothing complex, just two droopy black eyes and a squiggly happy face.

It seemed to practically glow when the boy made contact with its metal figure.

 _"_ _Master Jerico!"_

The teen let out a high-pitched scream "Gyaaagh!"

Jerico scrambled away with his tail between his legs from the source of the voice. He tripped and fell on the floor of rocks. The boy winced as a bit of blood dripped from a scrape on his arm. The eye-glassed teen then looked back to his assailant.

It was Hunk.

"Oh," Jerico sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "You never saw that. _Please?_ "

The boxer dog nodded "Understood."

It walked over to the chandelier that Jerico had dug up and pointed at it.

 _"_ _Master Jerico! You have found your stand!"_

"What?" The owner of the loyal canine raised his eyebrows in confusion "but… I thought that pink thing trying to kill me from before was my stand?"

 _"_ _Correct. But this is your_ true _stand."_

Jerico crossed his arms at the dog "Explain."

 _"_ _So first off I assume that you have forcefully unlocked your stand. In ways I have yet to know. Were there any significant events that warranted you gaining your stand?"_

The Asian thought long and hard, it was tough going through his memories what with various entities messing with his mind, all he's remembering was a pink penguin and large eyebrows. What happened to the days prior? There must've been at least something bizzare that made him gain his bitch ass stand.

"Nah, sorry. Nothing."

 _"_ _That's alright. But the main point is: you gained your stand early."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"_ _I'm not supposed to tell you this but I think I should take the initiative judging from our predicament now."_

Oh boy, heavy stuff. Just what Jerico wanted.

 _"_ _Your father is a stand user."_

 _…_

"Cool."

Hunk snorted uneasily. It needed to explain stuff to its master _fast._ The young hound was sure that [Pink Season] was nearing their location.

The boxer dog once again gestured to the chandelier in the ground.

 _"_ _You inherited your father's stand. It was still developing and sooner or later you would've gotten a stand either way._

 _"_ _But… as you can see. Forcing your stand out at your age simply_ killed _it so instead, your young mind and unstable emotions created_ that _pink atrocity._

 _"_ _However. We can still use your old stand. Although sooner or later it will disappear for good so we'll have to make good use of it now. "_ Hunk bent down and plucked out the dead stand from its unconventional grave using its jaws.

Jerico gave his dog a perplexed gaze "How are we gonna do that?"

 _"_ _If I remember correctly your stand should operate like your father's."_

Hunk plopped the broken chandelier next its Master's feet and roamed around the island of wreckage they were on as if searching for something. Jerico inspected the late stand once again, nothing more could be said about it except that it was really rusty, broken, and… sad. The Asian couldn't help but feel sympathy for the poor thing and he felt that it was his fault that it died. He picked up the dead stand grabbing it by its metal arms, it was surprisingly light, weighed more like a pillow than a hunk of metal.

"I'm sorry." Jerico whispered to the stand. Tears were brimming in the corners of his eyes. Why was he crying? This thing that he was holding was nothing to him. They never met nor did they create memories together. So why did he mourn it so?

He wiped away the tears and composed himself. Now's not the time for that. Besides, he was being too soft for a literal home décor/light fixture. Jerico caressed the chandelier's rusty arms as if he was comforting a dying person.

"Hey, Hunk?" The teen called out to his dog butler.

The mentioned canine poked its head out from the rubble, still searching for whatever item it was looking for.

 _"_ _Yes sire?"_

"Stands are given names right?"

 _"_ _Usually."_

Jerico tilted his head "What's your stand called?"

 _"_ _Ahh, I haven't had the time to name it."_ Hunk strolled around continuing its search.

The boy smiled "How about naming it [Who Let The Dogs Out]?"

The boxer then began digging a hole in one location of the island. _"Sounds good sire! That'll be its name then."_

"Wait really? Huh…" Jerico once more stared at the stand before him.

"What's my dad's stand called?"

 _"_ _[Club Nouveau]"_ The dog telepathically told its owner as it kicked dirt up into the air.

"What can it do?"

 _"_ _That's a conversation you should have with Mr. Lee himself."_

The Asian turned his focus back to the dead stand, he should leave the hound to its devices.

"I'm gonna call you…[Fireflies]" Jerico whispered.

And just like that a powerful pink glow emanated from the light bulb-like body of the center of the chandelier, seemingly joyous and given life from receiving a name. Its crooked smile on its half broken face looked even more ecstatic. The eye-glassed boy flinched a bit from sudden luminescence but still kept his hold on the chandelier stand.

 _"_ _As expected from the heir of the Lee's! You got your stand working again!"_ Hunk bounded from behind Jerico, holding a dilapidated umbrella in its mouth.

 _"_ _Take this master!"_

"What's it for?"

The dog dropped the item into Jerico's lap _"Like your father, for you to utilize your stand there has to be something above you. A ceiling usually works."_

"I don't get it."

 _"_ _Just open the umbrella and hold it over your head."_ The make shift butler patiently instructed.

The umbrella's fabric had several holes in them, it had a fading blue color whilst some parts of the metal frame caved in but overall it was still in working condition. Jerico picked up the umbrella with one hand and opened it.

Almost as quick as light a chain materialized at the top of [Fireflies]'s canopy and attached itself to one of the shoddy umbrella's ribs.

"Oh…Ohhhhh." Jerico wowed in understanding "I get it."

Hunk nodded _"I've seen your father do the same thing with his [Club Nouveau]. Very clever of him finding a solution for his stand's limitations"_

"Huh. So that's why he always carries an umbrella around."

The teen tested the weight of the rain device in his hands by swinging it around like a flail as [Fireflies] swayed to movement.

"Hey, Hunk. I got to ask you something." Jerico shifted his focus to the dog now beside him.

 _"_ _Anything sire."_

"Stand's have their own forms right? Like, it can look like anything?"

 _"_ _Indeed."_

"What does your stand look like? I've never seen it, you've only used its abilities."

 _"_ _Ah, well. I can't summon it here. Besides I rarely ever summon my stand. It's…not necessary."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"_ _It's big."_ The dog briefly stated.

"How big?"

Hunk merely stared into his owner's eyes. Jerico suddenly felt a chill go down his spine from the hound's gaze. _"Big."_

…

…

…

The Asian let out a crooked grin "That's what she said."

 **"** **I found you."**

Jerico could recognize that twisted voice anywhere. Screaming like a girl for the second time he scurried behind his boxer dog almost dropping the umbrella and [Fireflies] in the process.

[Pink Season] stood on the shores of the island of rubble. The crazed grin never leaving its face they were in its territory now, surrounded by the acidic ocean. The pink stand clenched and unclenched its fists in morbid anticipation as it slowly made its way towards the trio.

Speaking of trio, [Pink Season] noticed almost instantly [Fireflies] dangling from Jerico's umbrella.

For once, the eternal smile [Pink Season] had on its mouth disappeared and was replaced with pure revulsion.

 **"** **Jesus Christ!"** The stand cursed **"That's disgusting!"**

"What?" The Asian boy almost sounded offended. Who did this fucking pink shit think he is? "Oh well fuck you too asshole. [Fireflies] is a million times better than your retarded ass!"

 **"** **No, I don't think you understand."** [Pink Season] pointed at [Fireflies] **"That** ** _thing_** **is the equivalent of an aborted baby in stand terms."**

Jerico choked on his own words. He turned to his dog. "Really?"

 _"_ _It's best not to dwell on it sire."_

The teen looked back to [Fireflies] to which it gave him a silent smile.

"Don't worry." Jerico cooed to the stand albeit uneasily "I still like you."

 **"** **You're still going to hold on to it? And I thought I was messed up."** [Pink Season] remarked. **"But whatever, I've found you. And I'm surprised you survived and escaped your inner demons."**

"My what?"

The menacing stand motioned towards the black veins that littered the landscape.

 **"** **Those black things. They're your inner demons."**

Jerico gave the entity a puzzled look still.

 **"** **Your negative emotions! Your suicidal thoughts! You still don't get it? Fine! Let me explain it to you in an edgy term: it's your dark version of yourself!"** Jerico proved to exasperate the stand greatly.

"That's edgy."

SPLASH!

Before [Pink Season] could launch himself in utter displeasure at his user. A large black hand surfaced from the ocean of pink not far from where Jerico and the others were. Steam wafted from its skin due to the acid acting upon it, dribbles of its dark flesh melted off but it seemed far from being put down.

Upon spotting its target: Jerico. The palm of the gigantic hand appeared a horizontal line, and from that mark opened the very same mouth that the eye-glassed boy almost got pulled and eaten into. It still had the splintered door stabbed into its tongue, it was NOT happy about that.

GRAAAAAGGHHH!

It bellowed sending a powerful gust of wind that almost knocked the inhabitants of the small island on their backs. Jerico's [Fireflies] aided him by anchoring itself into the ground using the spear shaped finial on its bottom to which the Asian was extremely grateful for as he held onto the umbrella, Hunk simply used [Who Let the Dogs Out] to let the gale pass through it, while [Pink Season] dug its hands into the rubble.

Stopping in its thunderous howl, the hand monster swung its hand at the island. Reacting quickly and out of instinct, Jerico grabbed ahold of his dog's brown collar as he had done in the plane incident not so long ago.

SMACK!

[Pink Season] was sent flying at great speeds into a building while Hunk and Jerico were unharmed. CRASH. The only remnant of the pink stand visible to Jerico was the large hole on the structure.

 _"_ _Good timing and thinking Master Jerico! How did you know that I can share my ability to anyone holding my collar when I haven't explain the extent of my stand yet?"_

Both of the Asians legs and arms were shaking. "I didn't."

 _"_ _Well, gut feeling and trust in your companion it is then! I feel flattered!"_

"Um…question?" Jerico snapped out of his stupor.

 _"_ _Yes sire?"_

The eye-glassed teen shook the umbrella, indicating to [Fireflies] "What am I supposed to do with this?

"No offense." The boy told the chandelier.

 _"_ _You hit stuff with it."_ Hunk bluntly asserted.

"Seriously?" Jerico felt his hopes falter.

GRAAAAAAGGGHHH!

He hated his life.

Whatever the monster did, it somehow created more islands of rubble nearby Jerico and Hunk to which they can easily hop to and fro. More room to dodge and return fire at least.

 _"_ _Believe in yourself sire! We can get through this together!"_

"Lord, help me."

Jerico and Hunk bounded over to the next island as the hand smashed itself into the previous hill of wreckage. The teen used this as an opening and whipped his [Fireflies] at the distracted monstrosity, the chains that attached itself to the umbrella extended to unrealistic proportions as the chandelier pierced its finial spear a one of the black entities' thumbs

As it made contact a small pink explosion blew the appendage clean off causing the humungous enemy to let out a howl of pain as it writhed. Jerico whistled impressed, pulling back [Fireflies] back under the safe space of the umbrella.

 _'_ _Interesting! [Fireflies] stored the positive emotions that Master Jerico gave it and used that as a weapon to harm that creature made of my master's negativity!'_

"I take back what I said to you." Jerico praised the chandelier thus making it glow brighter "I'll choose you over [Pink Season] any day."

The gigantic hand, enraged, made an attempt to pluck Jerico instead of smashing him flat. The boy saw it coming a mile away and once more gripped onto his boxer's collar.

The attack harmlessly passed through them, not wasting any second Jerico launched [Fireflies] at the monster. The chandelier whirled itself around the giant's wrist and securely fastened itself around it.

The Asian grabbed at the chains of [Fireflies] effectively immobilizing the entity, how he was able to gain the strength to disable a creature that size was beyond him. Maybe because they were in his mindscape and nothing has to be totally realistic.

Hunk, taking the chance, clambered over to [Fireflies]'s chain and started running on it towards the black creature. The giant hand started thrashing wildly as it let out a few angry bellows. The growing ferocity of the negative demon proved to much even for mindscape strength boosted Jerico as he was forced to recall [Fireflies] but not without using the chandelier to stab into the black monster in a circular motion as it unfastened itself.

Hunk, sensing the wavering power of his master, made one large leap onto the enemy and sank its teeth into one of it's remaining fingers. At that moment, the wounds that [Fireflies] left exploded violently, blowing a good chunk of its arm off but gruesomely still intact.

With the sudden rushes of pain from different parts of its 'body' it began thinking erratically, having spotted the canine chewing on its fingers it naturally did what it could've done in any situation.

The gigantic black-hand shoved the offending dog into it's still-bleeding mouth and then bit down hard. [Who Let The Dogs Out] came into play and in the end the 'inner demon' bit off its own finger with Hunk literally walking out of the monster and to his master unscathed.

"Nice!" Jerico called out to his dog.

The giant monster hand, in its fits of shrieking and twitching, made one last try to take down Jerico with it. It threw itself at the boy as its mouth, bleeding and missing some teeth, seemingly stretched out ready to devour him.

Throughout the battle the Asian's confidence grew to amazing heights and when the dark abomination's humungous size loomed over him, he never flinched. Instead he started spinning his umbrella and [Fireflies] around like a flail, building up momentum that caused a fiercer glow on the chandelier before lobbing the stand into the mouth of the hand monster.

The force behind the stand impaled easily with the added help of the wood still stuck inside the tongue. Blood and black matter splashed in a gorey fountain from the injury as the acidic water finally began to dissolve the lower part of its body. With one sudden jerk, Jerico pulled back [Fireflies] from the dying confines of the entity with a sickening squelch of flesh against flesh.

KABOOM! The creature exploded from the inside, from [Fireflies]'s ability no doubt, the negative emotion demon was no more.

"Whoo!" Jerico celebrated as he spun [Fireflies] around like a nun-chuck. "Fuck yeah!"

 _"_ _Well done sire!"_ Hunk complimented him.

"Wait." The teenage boy froze "Where's [Pink Season]?"

The Asian and the boxer dog tensed up. They had completely forgot the main enemy, and the most dangerous one at that.

 **"** **Right here."**

SWOOSH. Hot searing pain shot through Jerico's torso, the agony and shock made him drop [Fireflies]. From the boy's peripherals, he could see Hunk pitifully come to his aid before being kicked by [Pink Season] off into the distance. The pooch made a huge splash before sinking into the pink sea, the stand was too fast for it to activate [Who Let The Dogs Out].

[Pink Season] guffawed **"GOAL!"**

Jerico looked down to see the amount of damage the stand had done. [Pink Season] had cleaved through his torso from the shoulder down that ended at his stomach. Salty tears streamed his face, he would've screamed but [Pink Season] had ruptured his lungs.

 **"** **Got you."** The stand taunted as it pulled its bloody fist from the boy.

It viciously kicked Jerico into the sharp rocks eliciting more pain and suffering. The teen rasped his last remaining breaths before fixating a glare at the grinning entity, one of his final acts of resistance against the rogue spirit.

Jerico gathered whatever balls and strength he had and spat a ball of saliva and blood into the stand's face.

"[Fireflies] is still better." The dying teen coughed "Suck on that…an abortion…has more value to me…than you."

The taste of iron was getting intoxicatingly stronger and his vision was becoming blurrier. But he could still make out the genuine fury on the stand's face, that was something that Jerico would gladly die to see. He pissed [Pink Season] off and that was fine for him, the Asian can get murdered in peace now.

 **"** **Good riddance. No one will miss you."** The pink spirit proclaimed.

[Pink Season] raised its foot in an impending action of stomping out its user's life for good. Jerico closed his eyes, maybe this will be good for his family, he's been nothing but a pain in their back. Maybe it _was_ time for him to die.

PANG!

[Fireflies], completely forgotten by [Pink Season], had thrown itself towards the stand creating loud echoing sound that resounded throughout the whole mindscape as the spear on the bottom of the chandelier skewered into [Pink Season]'s torso, the force causing both of the stands to topple backwards.

[Pink Season] emotionally exploded **"FUCK OFF!"**

The point where [Fireflies] had stabbed it then started to glow. At the sight of it the rogue stand grew desperate. **"No! No! No! I will not be bend to** ** _his_** **will!"**

[Pink Seasone] ripped, pulled, bent, and plucked pieces of [Fireflies] out one by one but it was useless at this point. The chandelier had already deposited every last bit of the positive energy that Jerico unknowingly stored into it as cracks of white energy spread throughout [Pink Season]'s body earning screams of pain and defeat.

[Fireflies]'s makeshift face landed somewhere near Jerico's line of sight. He weakly turned towards the broken light fixture, it gave him the same unchanging crooked grin from when he first found it. A lone tear appeared at the corner of his eye, a tear of gratitude towards the stand. He was basically numb now having most of his blood drained.

"Thank you."

 **"** **I HATE YOU!"**

[Pink Season] exploded into a thousand pieces, each part of its body turned to a ball of pink slime that littered the island. Subsequently the pink ocean subsided thus ending the reign of the pink stand over his mind, but at what cost?

Jerico was getting increasingly drowsier, and he deduced that this will be a sleep he will never wake up from. Just as he was about to succumb to death in his own mind, a peculiar event happened that somehow managed to give the Asian a few more seconds of consciousness from the sheer curiousity.

From the remains of [Pink Season], the balls of pink that rained from its body: started to move. It was a gradual event, a little wiggle here and there turned into series of jumps and kicks.

"Huh?" The teen wheezed.

Each and every balls of slime started to move on their own accord, slowly making their way towards the dying boy as all of them sprouted unique features. They were about 4 inches in size and 3 inches in diameter. On the top of their head was a tuft of their own flesh that looked like a cute little hat, an antennae if you will. And to top it all of, they had cartoonish features that were roughly reminiscent of [Fireflies]: they all had two beady eyes and a mouth resembling those internet cat emojis.

Countless of them surrounded him and when they got close enough they started to _squeak_.

SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK!

Their chattering sounded exactly like the squeaky toys Jerico had at home. He would've thought these groups of ball-like creatures were adorable.

But he was dead.

* * *

"AAAHHHHH!" Jerico screamed.

Was he dead? Probably. Was he in heaven? No, majority of the time he was a piece of shit. Hell? Most likely. The Asian continued to scream his lungs out which irked the person in the room.

"JERICO SMITH LEE! You stop your yelling this instant!"

…

…

…

"Dad?"

True to the boy's claim it was his father in his room sitting at a chair pulled up next to his bed. Mr. Bryan Lee is a modest man, he deeply cared for the wellbeing of his family and knew how to do it right and that was something Jerico respected his old man for. Though, what was he doing here? Wasn't mom supposed to be the one to care take him? Not that he was complaining.

"…Sorry for snapping at you." His father said in an almost inaudible voice. "I was just so…worried."

Without a warning Jerico was wrapped into a tight hug by his father shaking and softly sobbing. The boy didn't know what he did to upset his dad but tried his best to comfort him by patting the aging man in the back.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so, sorry. You almost died because of your forced heritage. I never took into consideration that you might not survive the process." He continued to blubber.

Jerico broke away from the hug.

"Wait, you mean… everything that I dreamed, was real?"

 _"_ _Indeed sire."_

From under his bed crawled out his loyal dog: Hunk.

 _"_ _Good to see you Master Jerico."_

The teen didn't know whether to hug or scream uncontrollably at the dog. Everything that was happening right now was in the real world, and now he was telepathically communicating to an animal. He was going to need a glass of water to sit this one down.

"Yeah, yeah. You too."

 _"_ _Master Lee."_ Hunk called out to the senior

Mr. Bryan wiped away the tears and composed himself "Yes I know. It is time."

The elder pushed himself to his feet and walked towards the door.

"When you are ready, Jerico. Come to my office." He said as he left the room.

The teen grabbed his glasses from his nightstand and put it on.

"So. Stands are real?"

 _"_ _100%"_

"[Pink Season] was real?"

 _"_ _Absolutely."_

"Did I almost die?"

 _"_ _That you did."_

Jerico scratched his head in fear. This was a dangerous world he was thrown in.

"How long have I been out?"

 _"_ _The whole day. Your fever's been rising nonstop a few hours prior. Its sent the whole Lee household into an uproar._

 _"_ _You mother was ready to carry you to the hospital herself."_

Jerico stared at Hunk "Is she—?"

 _"_ _Nope. But she knows about stands."_

The teen nodded. "How about my siblings? Are they stand users?"

 _"_ _Only your sister."_

"That explains lots of stuff." Jerico massaged his temples "Oh god, this is so unreal."

 _"_ _Don't worry. Your father will explain to you about the stand world better than I can. Besides, I'm just a dog."_

The teen grabbed a nearby towel by the foot of his bed "I'm gonna take a shower."

Suddenly, he felt his hand grab something _slimy_. Looking towards the source he discovered his left hand covered in this pink liquid. He pulled his hand back and examined it, he pinched it between his fingers watching it string between his appendages.

'Wait a minute.' He thought 'This is coming from…my hand.'

He couldn't feel anything from his left hand and from inside the slime, that was slowly morphing into the shape of a small circle, is his hand slowly eroding.

Two beady eyes then blinked into existence on the small ball that was now on the stump of where his hand once was.

"SQUEAK!"

"Gah!" Jerico lightly shrieked as he flung the creature into his wall. It made a mild splat sound as it practically flattened upon impact.

"The hell is that thing!?"

 _"_ _Please wait a moment sire! I think that's your stand!"_ Hunk stated as it observed the pink ball reforming its circular shape before falling down to the floor.

"Squeak!"

"My stand? But I thought [Pink Season] and [Fireflies] was—"

 _"_ _No. I think that it's a 'fusion' between the stands! Although it seems that [Pink Season] has the more dominant traits but I can still see a remnant of [Fireflies] on it!"_

"Really?" Jerico's heart softened. Even though they only met for a short duration, [Fireflies] will always hold a special place in his heart.

The teen walked over to the 'stand' and held out his sole hand to it. Sensing the message, it climbed on and let out another adorable squeak. His focus shifted to the stump of an arm that the pink dumpling created, was this how the stand was summoned? Was his body part the stand itself?

 _"_ _From the looks of it sire, not only is it a 'fusion.' It is also a de-evolution of 'Pink Season.'"_

"Why a de-evolution?"

 _"_ _Well, you didn't have enough fighting spirit to control [Pink Season] so I'm thinking that this new stand of yours molded into a more suitable entity that you can control, just less powerful comparably but at least_ something _in your control."_

Jerico stood silent as he marveled at his new stand, the physical appearance and potential of [Pink Season] while having the soul of [Fireflies]. The boy smiled. [Riceballs] had a more solid consistency, now not being slimy, it felt a lot like a plastic ball.

"I'll name you… [Riceballs]. But, I'm kinda disappointed, such a small thing and only one? I could've sworn there were more of you—"

The same sticky sensation flooded his whole left arm and lo and behold 4 more [Riceballs] sprouted. The entirety of Jerico's left limb was gone in consequence of summoning all 5 [Riceballs].

 _"_ _A unique way on how your stand operates sire."_ Hunk remarked.

"Okay that's enough." The eye-glassed boy told the bouncing and squeaking stands "Turn back into my arm. I have to take a bath."

And just like that all 5 of them obediently rolled towards his stump and melted together, the pink coloring transitioned to his yellow-ish skin color as the boy felt the feeling of his hands again.

"Cool and good." Jerico once again reached for his towel, this time without [Riceballs] in the picture. Hunk made itself comfortable by sleeping underneath his master's bed.

As the teen took of his clothes in the bathroom, what he didn't notice was a star shaped birthmark on his left shoulder.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Stand User: Jerico Lee

Stand Name: **[Riceballs]**

Stand Type: Group Stand (20 [Riceballs] max)

Stats:

Power: **E**

Speed: **D**

Range: **A (spans a whole city)**

Durability: **A**

Precision: **D**

Potential: **C**

Appearance: Small dumpling shaped stands with beady eyes and a cat like mouth. They have small tufts on their head. Pink in color.

 **Ability:** ?

* * *

Stand User: Jerico Lee

Stand Name: **[Fireflies] (no longer exists)**

Stand Type: Medium Range Stand

Stats:

Power: **C**

Speed: **C**

Range: **C** **(10 m)**

Durability: **A**

Precision: **D**

Potential: **None**

Appearance: A simplistic chandelier. It has a bulbous head-like center made of tinted glass, and on the 'face' is a crudely drawn on smiley face. It has a spear shaped finial as its main mode of offense.

 **Ability:** Can store emotional energy in its lantern like body and use it as a weapon.

*Has to have something above so that it can operate.

* * *

Stand User: Hunk the Boxer Dog

Stand Name: **[Who Let The Dogs Out]**

Stand Type: ?

Stats:

Power: **None**

Speed: **None**

Range: **None**

Durability: **A**

Precision: **None**

Potential: **None**

Appearance: ?

 **Ability:** Allows the user to pass through anything.

· Applications as seen in the story: Intangibility, Telepathy, and Dimensional Travel.

* * *

*I noticed that I haven't provided you with [Losin Control]'s bio last chapter so here it is.

Stand User: ?

Stand Name: **[Losin Control]**

Stand Type: Bound Stand (?)

Stats:

Power: **None**

Speed: **None**

Range: **E**

Durability: **None**

Precision: **None**

Potential: **E**

Appearance: A large suburban house owned by Erina Joestar.

 **Ability:** Any humans in its radius loses their ability of logic and reasoning thus making them extremely gullible people that'll believe anything that anyone says to them while under [Losin Control]'s radius. When outside the radius whatever they were said prior they will 100% believe it as fact. Only way to reverse it is to re-expose them to [Losin Control] and tell them otherwise.


	10. Chapter 9: Neck Deep in Fear(Act 1 of 2)

**Chapter 9: Neck Deep in Fear (Act 1/2)**

* * *

Author's Note: Good day dear reader, SpookersKookers at your service. bAck aT iT aGaIn wItH aNoThEr cHaPtEr, mAkE sUrE tO hIt tHaT faVe aNd fOlLoW bUtToN—

Yeah I'm gonna stop there. So for today's story I'm going to try something a little different. I'm going be transitioning to a first person POV from the old third person just so I can practice my versatility from different stand points, but if you're more comfortable in the third person POV then just let me know in the review section. Criticism is always welcome!

A little thing I want to address. Thank you Weirdo Boi, Green G King and other people for taking the time to writing a review, seriously it helps a lot to motivate me continuing this story knowing that people enjoy it. Also, to answer your question, Weirdo Boi, the filler chapter takes place WAY before the start of chapter 1. As for your stand idea, you can bet that it'll appear in future chapters ;) of course all credit goes to you.

And I know what you're thinking. SpookersKookers, it's been 4 fucking months! What the frick have you been doing!?

I got lazy. No viable excuses or anything. Just plainly: I was lazy. Oh, and schools started.

But that doesn't mean I haven't been practicing my writing skills. Quite the opposite.

So without further ado, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jojo's Bizzare Adventure.

* * *

 **Jerico P.O.V.**

Everything that had happened felt like a dream. Well it technically WAS a dream but you get the idea. These stands, they were something out of a fairytale that I would always daydream about whenever I was bored. I've always thought that gaining such supernatural abilities was 'cool and good,' I mean… who wouldn't?

The thought of fame and fortune would have crossed a normal person's mind upon gaining these unreal talents bestowed upon them. With great power comes great responsibility, right?

Heh, people aren't that righteous. Especially me.

Fear is what was dominating me at the moment, no sense of duty or justice lingered in a single body part of mine. It was laughable, countless times in my childhood I had dreamt of becoming a 'superhero.'

 _'_ _To protect people!'_ I remember boastfully proclaiming to my mother when she asked what I wanted to do when I grew up.

She simply showed me a gentle smile _'Then you can be a policeman.'_

 _'_ _Bleh!'_ I gave her a raspberry _'Being a police is boring! All they do is take the bad guys to jail! I want to be a superhero to PUNCH the bad guys!"_

Out of all the memories I had when I was a kid. I remember that particular event as clear as day. That and the time when I was sucking literal sand through a straw in the school playground, I was as dumbs as the rocks in my garden and the sand that I slurped down my gullet.

 _'_ _Even policemen can protect people.'_

 _'_ _Well I don't want to protect people! I want to be strong and fight evil people! Just like the ones on TV!'_

My mother almost always had a relaxing aura around her, with the help of her tender voice and kind eyes; people liked to be around her. Now, there was an intense shine from her gaze that had made my energetic 8-year old self shut up for once.

 _'_ _A strong person stands up for themselves, a stronger person stands up for others.'_

She placed her index finger on my forehead.

 _'_ _Remember that.'_

"Gah!" I shrieked, having returned to the real world I forgot that I had turned the knob of the shower too far to the hot side and I was now getting a full dose of scalding water.

After balancing the shower on the right temperature I once again drifted back into my thoughts. Although it wasn't about my childhood this time It was about my stand: [Riceballs], I've been experimenting them for the past couple minutes but with no luck on finding out what my stand's exact abilities were.

It sure as hell didn't have the same ability as [Fireflies] nor did it have [Pink Season]'s. Only thing that I could gather info from these pink dumplings was that they have a sort of bouncy consistency, akin to a rubber ball. As of now I can summon a total of 20 of them but consequently I had to sacrifice my arms or legs for them to manifest. Of course when the stand is no longer needed they reattach themselves to the stumps and become my body parts again.

"Squeak!" A [Riceball] made from my hand mewled as it balanced itself on top of my arm. The only form of sound that my stand could make was like a rubber duck's squeak, rather cute I must admit.

Despite that, being cute could not protect me from other wily faggots who wanted a piece of my ass.

Feeling that I've showered long enough I grabbed a towel and got myself dressed. My mom always berates me for wearing oversized clothing when at home, too bad! It's comfy and refreshing even if I may look like an idiot.

I had donned an oversized blue and white-striped tank top and cargo pants that barely reached my knees. Having just exited the bathroom, steam puffing out in small clouds, I came face to face with my little brother, Zachary.

Raising my eyebrows I asked, "What are you doing here?"

My brother and me weren't exactly two peas in a pod. He would occasionally do questionable stuff in school, home, or public and literally only I had the will to scold him for it while every one of my family and relatives would 'baby' him. It peeved me to no end since he wouldn't learn from his mistakes and just kept on repeating the same actions that got him in trouble in the first place. So I took it upon myself to be harsh towards him every chance I get.

"I-Um-uhh," he stuttered, "Dad's waiting for you…"

I nodded, "Alright."

Walking briskly towards the door, I almost left my little brother in the dust had he not called out to me.

"W-wait! Big bro!"

"Hmm?" I turned my head towards him.

There was a long pause. Zachary had a penchant with choosing his words due to his speech deficiency so I made sure to be patient with him when the reason was understandable.

"I'm…glad you're okay…everyone…was sad."

What he said made my eyebrows rise once more. He wasn't the type to say these kinds of things, let alone it making sense and meaningful. Nonetheless I appreciated his concern and showed him a smile.

"Thanks. That's nice of you."

Continuing on to my father's office, I exited my room and trudged through my house's empty hallways. My home was just like any other suburban house, two-story building, white exterior, and nice furniture. The only unique decorations we had were the Chinese heirlooms that my grandfather had left to dad.

From the first floor I could hear my mother and sister gossiping as always. I'll reveal to them that I was fine after having a talk with my dad. Finally walking up to his office door, I gave it a few strong knocks and waited.

"Come in."

Doing as he ordered, I entered the room and closed the door behind me. The office was fairly impressive, in the center was a mahogany desk littered with documents, I'm guessing taxes and forms from other businesses. He sat on a puffy black office chair and behind him was a whole library of books that reached up to the ceiling and covered most of the room. The only source of light was the lone lampshade by the far corner of his desk.

"Sit here." Dad gestured to the chair in front of his table.

I complied.

"Jerico, I want you to listen very carefully," He glared at me straight in the eye, and the tension was thick "This normal world that you are accustomed to…isn't what you think it is. It's just an outside layer."

I simply nodded. No words came to my mind when he began his explanation.

"As you know, stands exist.

"They are the manifestation of a living thing's fighting spirit, and each stand has its own special ability. Hunk may have already told you this but…I am a stand user."

CHINK

Suddenly a metal chandelier dropped down from the ceiling and stopped just level to my father's shoulder as I jumped at the sudden appearance of what I assumed to be dad's stand.

He gestured towards the light fixture, "This is my stand: [Club Nouveau]."

His stand was exactly like [Fireflies], except the cluster head was a bright yellow instead of the dull pink that I was used to. But [Club Nouveau] was in _much_ better condition and the face drawn onto my father's stand had its mouth open into a 'o' rather than a crooked smile.

"Hold on, why wait so long for you to tell me this?" I asked.

My father hung his head in shame "Forgive me, I simply wished you to live a normal life. I thought that you never have to awaken your stand but it seems I was wrong. If I had just told you of your heritage then all of this wouldn't have happened!

"Still," Father composed himself as I continued listening silently "This is no time to point fingers. Jerico, my beloved son, please heed my advice."

From his body language alone I could tell my old man could collapse at any moment from the stress and worry. It also didn't help that he was a pot-bellied diabetic.

"I'm all ears." I assured.

The stiffness on his shoulders seemed to disappear as he relaxed into his chair.

"I know you are…" I barely heard him whisper.

His stature then morphed that into a serious businessman ready to make a game-changing deal for their company.

"Jerico, what I'm about to share are the Lee Men's rules of stands."

"Lee Men? You mean, Grandpa and everyone before him was a stand user?"

"That's right. Stands have existed for a long time. And our bloodline was among the first to acquire them through rigorous training. To assure that no one in our family and any innocents were harmed from our own stands, we have made these rules that you, my son, will have to follow from now on."

Again, I nodded in compliance. I didn't want to add anymore to his stress.

"1st Rule that you should _never_ break above all else: Under no circumstances do you share with ANYONE information about your stand, even if they are close friends or family."

"Why's that?"

Father exhaled a long sad sigh, as if reminiscing traumatic events from a great war "The world of stands is a shady place, Jerico. You never know whom you could really trust. Instead of people taking responsibility in gaining these magnificent abilities… it's the exact opposite. Almost all stand users have a few screws loose in the head."

"Even us?" I half-joked.

"Even us."

Oh. Well that made me feel great.

"2nd Rule," Dad grabbed my attention "Don't abuse your abilities. It's better to rely on your own strength most of the time."

"Heh, won't be much of a problem. Haven't figured out my stand's power."

The tubby middle-aged man in front of me raised his eyebrow "That so? If I remember correctly you should have inherited my stand. I can teach you how to use it."

"Ah, about that. I _did_ inherit your stand but it died."

"Excuse me?" Dad leaned forward in his seat "If it did die like you said, then you should be dead too."

"Well… Now that I think about it I wouldn't describe it as 'dead' but more of 'replaced.'"

"Replaced? What exactly happened to you when you had that fever?"

I paused. Should I tell him about the existence of [Pink Season]? That rabid spirit that mentally cleaved most of my body in half and practically mind fucked me?

Wait a second, how am I sure that the person in front of me was my father? For all I know he could be a stand user taking their sweet time playing around before they grant me a gruesome death—

…

No, no. What was I thinking? Everything that I claimed didn't add up. The paranoia and tension of this new world of the supernatural that has just been introduced me must have gotten to my head.

Ultimately I decided to tell him everything that happened, from the animalistic [Pink Season] that terrorized me to the dark demons that crawled out of the deepest parts of my mind. 'Course I left out many details that were best left unsaid.

After explaining the hellish event that transpired, my father just stood there almost motionless and his expression unreadable. Well for me I couldn't read what he was thinking, I wasn't particularly good at analyzing people.

"I'm…glad that you're alright in the end." He finally said after a long silence "I hate to say this, but what you endured was valuable experience and a good introduction to the concept of stands

"Now, going back to the subject. The 3rd rule: Never engage a fight with another stand user. They are the kind of brawls to almost always end with two of the persons dying. Your better choice is to run away.

"4th Rule: You may have been bestowed with supernatural powers, but you are still human.

"And now, the 5th and final rule."

"5 rules? Thought it would be longer."

"The Lee Men like to keep it short son. As I was saying, the 5th rule is… not actually a rule."

"What? What do you mean by that, dad?"

"It's more of a prophecy or a warning if you will. This verse has been passed down through generations. Remember it." Taking a deep breath, father recited the phrase.

"I'm the deranged, hollering at the top of my voice

My hands bathe in blood, but the strings were from another

Have I lost my humanity and family to the one with eyes as cold as a raging sea?

Take back everything and fall again."

The cryptic and almost eerie tone of the verse sent shivers down my spine. My dad said it was a prophetical message of sorts, what was it warning us about?

"What does it mean?"

My dad simply shrugged his visibly aching shoulders "Don't know too. Even our forefathers haven't debunked what it truly meant. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't be wary. Follow these rules, Jojo. They were made for a reason."

My father would occasionally call me 'Jojo.' _'I took the 'J' and 'O' from 'Jerico' and repeated it! 'Jojo!''_ I remember him telling me when I asked him about it. Personally it was kind of annoying, it was like calling a guy named Mario: 'Momo.' But I could live with it.

"I-I understand Dad—

Out of nowhere a sharp pain hit the back of my skull, I let out a sharp gasp of pain, then it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

"What's wrong!?" Dad, jumped from his chair.

"It's nothing, just a headache. Must be from everything that happened today."

He fell silent one again.

"…Alright, you get some rest now," He spoke "but tell me if there's anything that hurts. Okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Having existed his office I immediately walked towards my room, locked the door, and promptly collapsed on my bed.

Hunk's head peeked out from underneath "I take it that you're more well-informed now, master?"

"Yep," I let out a long sigh "still can't believe it."

"You'll get used to it, sire."

"Heh. Guess I'll just sleep it off. It's Saturdy tomorrow anyways." Just as I was almost dozing off to a much-needed rest, my phone vibrated on my desk beside me. Growling in annoyance, I swiped at the offending object and checked what notification awaited me.

It was Michael.

My fat friend had sent me a text: _'Ey want to hang out?'_

 _'_ _where to?'_ I sent back.

 _'_ _Lol idk, your dad's café?'_

As I've already mentioned. My father owned numerous shops around the city, so it was a usual spot for meetings with Michael and Lincoln.

 _'_ _sure wat time?'_

 _'_ _Is lunch good?'_

 _'_ _yeet'_

 _'_ _Lincoln will also be there'_

 _'_ _potassium'_

 _'_ _And someone too'_

Someone? That sounded interesting.

 _'_ _who are they?'_

 _'_ _New friend that me and Lincoln met'_

 _'_ _eh fine by me, cya tomo'_

Not bothering anymore to continue the conversation, I placed the phone back on my desk and almost immediately fell into a dreamless sleep, one that I deeply appreciated what with [Pink Season] just terrorizing me.

* * *

 **12:32 AM- Saturday**

My dad was skeptical at first when I told him of my plan of meeting up with my friends considering I had just gained a stand and he was worried for my well-being. But after a few words of persuasion and promises of following the 5 Rules, he conceded. His only condition was to bring Hunk with me.

Hunk pulled against the leather leash I held in my hand as I walked out of my home _"Where to Master Jerico?"_

"To dad's coffee shop." Having been a fanatic of comfy clothing, I wore a simple gray shirt, cargo shorts, and crocs to complete the look.

 _"_ _How was your conversation with your father last night?"_ My dog made small talk.

"Before I answer that. Can I also talk to you telepathically? I'd look like an idiot if I talked to you in person."

The boxer nodded its head _"Indeed you can. However, you would have to be at a close distance to me to do that."_

 _'_ _Cool, your ability is really convenient. Back to your question, its a culture shock to be honest. One day you're just browsing online like a normal human being with no social life then next thing you know there are evil pink spirits trying to get you.'_

 _'_ _Those are average days of a stand user, sire. Wait till you see the truly disastrous ones.'_

 _'_ _Excuse me?'_

 _"_ _Point is. Think of it as one of those Japanese cartoons you watch. Lots and lots of those super powered brawls although I am not saying that you should fight, please."_

 _'_ _Cool.'_ I always let Hunk into my room whenever I started a new series of anime just so that I feel less alone, and the dog made a great cuddling partner. I've always found it cute when his eye tracked the characters moving on the screen.

Damn, I already miss the normal days.

A minute of silence passed as we leisurely walked towards our destination.

 _'_ _Wait.'_ I communicated with my dog.

 _"_ _Hmm?"_

 _'_ _You've also seen me masturbate.'_ That very thought was meant for me only, sadly Hunk picked up on it.

 _"_ _Indeed."_

An awkward silence then filled the air around me while Hunk was seemingly unbothered by my dilemma.

We've finally reached the café. It was a small shop situated between two Chinese restaurants that the owners were good friends with my father; they were responsible for leasing him the lot. In front of the store were two tables meant for an outside relaxation if you wanted to marvel at the sky or breathe in the fresh air. Even when 'Lucky City' was a city, it felt more like a small town.

In one of the tables sat Michael and Lincoln chatting with a person I didn't recognize. They seemed to enjoy themselves by laughing and talking.

Upon getting closer to them I was able to distinguish the newcomer's features. It was a blonde woman that looked to be 16-19 years old. She wore a baggy gray sweater that covered most of her body like a cloak while her long blonde hair spilled onto her shoulders.

All in all she was a very beautiful person, although I wouldn't really bother with her. I already know she's way out of my league. How my friends were able to hang out and talk with her like a long-time friend seemed even more surreal than stands.

"Jerico!" Lincoln called out when he noticed me "over here!"

The group all laid their eyes on me. I instantly felt uneasy when the girl's own eyes met mine. Her blue irises bore into my very being, as if she was calculating what I was worth. Sucking up the nervous feeling in my stomach, I made my way towards them.

Michael nodded to me "Sup."

My fat friend pointed towards the vacant seat parallel to the blonde girl. "Sit there."

I complied as I tied my dog's leash with the chair's armrest.

"I see you've brought your dog." Michael remarked while he petted Hunk's head earning a content sound from the boxer.

"Y-yeah, dad wanted me to give Hunk a walk. Anyway, excuse me for asking but who's this?" I gestured to the blue-eyed woman.

"I'm Erina Joestar." She introduced herself before both of my friends could do it for her.

Erina Joestar? That sounded very familiar. Did I ever see that name in a porno? Forgive my rudeness but I could be right, she does look like she may be a porn star. She's got a gorgeous face, great body with ample breasts and ass, and such beautiful eyes that one could get easily lost in them. Although instead of me being taken by her beauty, it for some reason made me feel anxious upon closer inspection.

"Nice to meet you," I forced myself to say despite my growing feeling of dread "I'm Jerico Lee."

Erina gave me a smile "I know."

My heart took a dive "What?"

"Your friends told me," the blonde bombshell added "we were just talking about you."

"Ah…" That's a relief "Guess they were telling you how much of a loser I am."

"Yes they have." She giggled.

I gave Michael the stink eye, he just responded with a knowing smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Although," Erina continued "I'm quite interested in you now."

"Eh?"

I hadn't noticed it before but Erina had already intertwined her fingers with mine.

"I _want_ you—"

Wrenching my hand out of her grasp I felt almost nauseous at her proclamation. I'd just met her and she's already saying these kinds of things like a shameless slut.

Hold on, maybe I WAS right on her being a porn star, no woman in her right mind would even become remotely attracted to me. This whole event was a porn video in the making, and a hidden camera was already filming us.

OR. This could be a social experiment video that they'll post on "Youtube"! I could see the title now! "Social Experiment! Dumb virgin reacting to being flirted by a beautiful blonde (GONE WRONG) (GONE SEXUAL)."

Who the fuck did these fuckers think they are!?

"Jericho," I heard Lincoln call out to me "You alright?"

 _"_ _Master!"_ Hunk telepathically barked, _"What's going on with you? Your mind is all over the place! It's as if you're going mad!"_

Michael grunted "Oi, don't ruin our day with your retarded acts."

All of their voices were drowned out by the inner turmoil that was constantly drilling at my head. Numerous voices seemed to echo in a rising cacophony through my skull. What was happening to me? I-I can't think straight!

"My, has your stand damaged you mentally that much?" Erina asked.

Huh?

She said stand.

She knows about stands.

She's a stand user.

She knows about [Pink Season].

Fortnite is gay.

"Excuse me, here's your order—

In one swift movement I pushed my chair back and sprinted as far away from them as my legs could take me, almost tipping the tray of beverages the waitress held. I could hear Michael and Lincoln shouting out to me to come back, while Hunk barked in worry; still tied to the chair.

I didn't care what happened now.

I just needed to get away from _her_.

* * *

 **Erina P.O.V.**

Jerico's a wimp. That much I can see, but there was something in his eyes that piqued my interest.

The two boys in front of me had no real value. Just a quick phrase of "You will now serve my every command" from [Losin Control] had Michael and Lincoln at the tips of my fingers.

I had them tell me every important thing that they know and that's what led me to poor little Jerico.

Despite their outside opinions of him, Michael and Lincoln genuinely hold Jerico in high regard. Despite the latter's claims of being "a cruel person" deep down the eye-glassed boy's kindness and compassion for people has impressed them and ultimately earned respect.

I seek to break that. I wanted to see him lose all hope and optimism. It just made me feel giddy.

"Michael," I called out to my newly recruited lackeys "Lincoln."

"Yes, Mrs. Joestar?"

"Get him back here."

"Yes, Mrs. Joestar!"

They then sped of in hot pursuit of Jerico. The both of them have always been more physically capable than the Asian, so it wouldn't be long before they catch up to him.

"Uh, ma'am. Here's your order of a honey cream latté." The waitress shakily said as she recovered from almost dropping my order.

"Thank you~"

I took a long sip and exhaled in relaxation.

Taking out my phone, I dialed a certain number.

Just to make sure, I'll call _them_ for insurance should the duo not be up to the task.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

 **Stand User:** Bryan Lee

 **Stand Name:** Club Nouveau

Stats:

Power: **C**

Speed: **D**

Range: **C**

Durability: **B**

Precision: **C**

Potential: **D**

 **Appearance:** An intricate chandelier with 4 eyeballs fixed onto each arm. A big yellow bulbous head is in the center. 2 chain-like arms dangle on the bottom with clawed steel balls at the end.

 **Ability:** ?


End file.
